


Through the Fog

by Firefly



Series: Sentinel Fusion Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sentinel Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/pseuds/Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is finally an Official Guide. He's all set to start working at the Beacon Hills Center for Sentinel and Guide Health and Well Being with his close friend and mentor, Laura Hale. However, his first day turns out differently than expected when Laura's brother, Sentinel Derek Hale, is admitted for care.</p><p>Rating is for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Get It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Rules/Guidelines for my verse (more will be added if/when necessary):
> 
> True Sentinel/Guide Pairing: When they speak of their true Sentinel/Guide, they are referring to the one they will bond/mate with. Sentinel and Guides can become partners and help each other but only TRUE pairings mate. This is the strongest Sentinel/Guide bond. 
> 
> A Sentinel has a pack. There are two types of pack. The first is familial. Self-explanatory. The second is occupational. They are the people the Sentinel trusts the most and will work with without problem. He/She also trusts them to look out for his/her Guide when he/she is, on rare occasions, not with his/her Guide due to whatever reason. He/She also knows that his/her Guide will look out for the welfare of the pack and make sure that they are taken care of and at the best of their abilities in order to back up and support their Sentinel. 
> 
> Note: Guides graduate at age 17 and are considered mature and of age at that time.

“Are you ready Stiles?” Laura Hale looked over to her young friend and couldn’t hold back a smile at his barely contained excitement.

“Ready? Of course I’m ready. Why wouldn’t I be ready? I’m 17. Graduated all the classes. The training. Aced them in fact. Yep. Ready to start looking. Helping! I mean helping. Of course I mean helping.” Stiles face warmed with the blush that betrayed his slip of words.

Laura couldn’t contain her amusement this time. “Stiles breathe. I understand. It’s okay. You’re anxious. It’s normal. You’re finally an ‘official’ Guide. You may meet your Sentinel any day now. We all think that our first day. Whether we work here at the Beacon Hills Center for Sentinel and Guide Health and Well Being or at another Sentinel institution. But remember, finding your own Sentinel could take time. Hell, it could take years.” Laura couldn’t hold back the frown as she thought of how it had been twelve years and she still hadn’t found her own Sentinel yet. “But that’s why it’s important for us to help the Sentinels who need us, the ones who haven’t found their own true Guides yet but still need our help. We can make a difference for them while we wait for our own true Sentinels. You never know, the next one through the Center’s doors could be yours or mine.”

Stiles nodded and frowned thoughtfully. He knew that Laura feared never meeting her own Sentinel even though she had never said it out loud. He knew how long she had been searching; and was still searching. “I know Laura. I do. I know we all can’t be like Lydia Martin and grow up in the same neighborhood as our true Sentinel.”

Laura snickered. “With a Sentinel like Jackson Whittemore I’d rather wait.”

“Guide Hale?”

Laura and Stiles both turned towards the voice of the Center’s Director. Laura smiled at the tall, distinguished-looking older Guide who seemed a bit tense at the moment. “Guide Harrison. I hope your day is going well. What can Guide Stilinski and I do for you today?”

Guide Harrison attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace. He ran a hand through his thick silver hair and seemed a bit nervous, which was very unlike the usually cheerful and easygoing Guide. “May I speak with you a moment please Laura?”

Laura couldn’t suppress her feeling of dread at Guide Harrison speaking her given name. She knew it must be serious because even though he was a laidback director he still followed what was considered polite protocol when addressing another Guide, especially at work. “Of course Guide Harrison. Stiles, I’ll be right back. When I get back we’ll start on our rounds and visit with our first Sentinel.”

Laura walked beside Guide Harrison until they were able to step around the corner of the hall for some privacy. Laura could feel the fear trying to take hold in her chest but she fought it down. “Guide Harrison? What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

********

 

Stiles watched as Laura and Guide Harrison walked out of sight around the corner and tried to wait patiently for her. Tried. Stiles tried sitting on one of the hallway benches. He tried looking out the window and down onto the courtyard where the Sentinels who were well enough to be up but not well enough to leave yet were out experiencing the fresh Californian morning air and all the beauty the day had to offer. Then he tried reading one of the posters on the wall.

Two minutes after Laura and Guide Harrison walked away from him, Stiles grew restless and began pacing up and down the hallway as he thought of his future. At least that’s what he’d intended but somewhere between his first thought and his second he registered worried voices drifting out of a partially open doorway. Not able to contain his curiosity he peeked his head inside.

Stiles gasped as he noticed a familiar face lying on the bed within the room. His eyes were closed and he was much paler than the photographs Laura had shown Stiles but Stiles just knew it was the same person. Not questioning why but needing to get closer Stiles took a step towards the room. Before he could take a second step someone rushed through the doorway, pushing the door open the rest of the way so hard that Stiles couldn’t move back fast enough. The door bashed against his head, propelling him back so that the back of his head was sure to receive similar treatment from the hallway wall.

However, Stiles was unconscious before his body could register that it didn’t hit the wall like it should have.

 

********

 

Derek Hale was lying on the bed of his room in the Center, stuck in the loop of betrayal that kept playing over and over again in his head. He didn’t hear the administrators of the Center speaking to each other around his bed as they waited for their Director to speak with Laura about her brother and his condition; he didn’t even register their presence in his, what they call, zone out due to traumatic circumstances. He couldn’t smell the room he was in, he just kept smelling burning flesh and smoke. All he could hear were screams of pain and shouts of horror and worry. Instead of feeling the soft, Sentinel friendly sheets and blankets surrounding his body, he felt the heat of the fire all over his skin even though the flesh had healed since he had tried to save his pack.

Then there was a scent. A scent that wasn’t there before. A scent that made Derek breathe deeper just to get more of that scent. A scent that didn’t smell like burning flesh. A scent that called to him.

Derek concentrated on that one scent and dialed up his sense of smell to try and filter everything else out. He needed more of that scent. It smelled so…important. It smelled so familiar. Like home.

The realization slammed into Derek all at once. He vaguely remembered his mother saying how he’d know his true Guide by their scent. The scent that made him feel at peace, at home. Derek breathed in that scent even deeper, sinking further and further into his instincts instead of trapped in memories.

None of the people in Derek’s room noticed the change in his breathing but they did turn at the sound of a loud commotion.

Derek was trying to pull himself out of the fog of his zone out by breathing in more and more of the scent of his Guide when the scent changed slightly.

_Guide. Unmated Guide. My Guide. MINE! Need my Guide. Need to touch. Need to smell. Need to taste. Need to claim. Blood? Danger. NO! Not again!_

Derek Hale, Unmated Sentinel, last surviving member of his occupational pack, ignored all rational thought and propelled himself with his instincts as he shot off the bed, grabbed the Guide-HIS Guide-before he could hit the back of his head against the wall and damage himself even further and threw him over his shoulder.

The men and women who were in his room startled but quickly brought their reactions under control and attempted to calm the just zoned out Sentinel down so that they could help both him and the bleeding Guide in his arms.

Derek backed away from the Center’s personnel. He snarled and snapped at them if they got too close. He didn’t register the words they spoke to him, just acknowledged that they were trying to take his Guide away from him when he knew he needed to care for and protect his Guide who was currently injured.

One of the administrators attempted to speak the Sentinel down but didn’t get too close. She kept her voice calm and steady as she tried to get through to the traumatized Sentinel. “Sentinel Hale? Derek? We won’t hurt him. We won’t hurt that Guide. But he is injured. And we can help him.”

Another of the administrators tried to look at the Guide’s face but just frowned. He spoke softly to the others, trying not to gain Sentinel Hale’s attention. “Does anyone even know who that Guide is? I don’t recognize him. He looks so young.”

A second female stepped closer to the administrator who asked. “He’s a fresh one Rick. Just graduated from his training. He was to shadow Laura and learn his full potential. Today was his first day. Guide Stilinski.”

Just then they looked to see Derek tilt his head to the side and breathe deep. His eyes where still unfocused but he did look down the hall towards the sound of running feet.

Laura Hale raced around the corner with Guide Harrison but stopped suddenly at the scene in front of her. “Derek?”

Derek narrowed his eyes but still didn’t see anything beyond the threat of danger to his Guide. His Unclaimed Guide. However, there was a familiar scent in the air. One he instinctively knew he should trust but couldn’t completely focus on when the scent of his Guide’s still flowing blood was fresh on the air and there were too many unfamiliar scents still around. Derek let out a whimper as he felt torn. Then the voice came through the fog. Still hazy but again, familiar.

“Derek? It’s me. Laura. You’re big sister. La-la. Derek please. Let me help you. Let me help Stiles. I need to check on him. He’s hurt and I know your instinct is to protect an injured Guide but you have to let us help him. Please.”

As Laura tried to speak to Derek and calm him down, Rick was slowly moving towards Derek and Stiles, trying to show he wasn’t a threat and was willing to help care for Stiles. As a man who worked with Sentinels and Guides, he really should have known better.

Derek snarled at the encroaching male and edged his way further down the hall away from them. He was making his way towards the window at the end of the hall. He didn’t want to have to crash through it with his Guide in his arms but he needed to keep him safe and away from the others. He had to establish his claim and let them know that they couldn’t take his Guide from him. Derek snarled at them again. His voice was guttural as he growled out, “My Guide. MINE!”

Laura’s eyes widened. “Oh god. Derek…”

Rick just sighed. “For god’s sake someone tranq him already.”

“No.”

“Guide Hale-“

“NO!”

“Laura!”

“It wouldn’t work anyway.”

Guide Harrison didn’t like the way Derek was inching his way towards the window as the others were arguing over something so pointless. “She’s right. Haven’t you read his file? The tranqs wouldn’t affect him. Even Sentinel tranquilizers are metabolized quickly by him and they’re made specifically with that in mind. It’d just piss him off more.”

“Derek no-”

All but Harrison and Laura, as they still had their eyes firmly on Derek, were startled by the sound of the chair crashing through the window. The others looked up in time to see Derek, with Stiles cradled tight against his body, leap through the broken glass. They all rushed to the window and watched as Derek vaulted the wall surrounding the Center.


	2. To Call Or Not To Call...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura really hates bureaucrats and refuses to hide anything from the Sheriff. Although he surprises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbonded and Unpartnered: Not proper grammar but in my Fusion verse, they ARE terms. 
> 
> Alpha Sentinels: a Sentinel with all 5 senses enhanced. Not to mention a better developed 6th sense. 
> 
> Sentinel Forces: similar to Navy SEALs, Army Black-Ops, Marines, etc. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Concerning Director Guide Harrison and how he’s addressed-It depends on who is interacting with him. Other Guides and Sentinels will refer to him as Guide Harrison while the administrators and other bureaucrats will refer to him as Director Harrison.

                “What do you mean he got past you?” Administrator Rick Parsons huffed at the Sentinel giving the report. “What do you mean you didn’t want to get too close? And then you lost him?!”

 

                “Sentinel Davis and the other Sentinels couldn’t get too close to Sentinel Hale, Administrator Parsons, for fear of how he’d react if he felt that Guide Stilinski was threatened or at risk of being taken from him.” Guide Jeffries, Sentinel Davis’ Guide, informed Administrator Parsons, trying to diffuse the anger simmering in the room.

 

                Director Guide Harrison nodded. “They’re right. They couldn’t risk Guide Stilinski’s safety.”

 

                Laura scoffed. “My brother wouldn’t risk hurting Stiles any worse-“

 

                Administrator Parsons cut Laura off with an exasperated grunt. “So we have a **feral** Sentinel, an Alpha Sentinel at that, who was just admitted to our Center for a zone out due to traumatic circumstances, out there with a freshly graduated Guide who’s bleeding and unconscious. OH, and who’s apparently Sentinel Hale’s **Unbonded** Guide.”

 

                Laura quickly stepped in to defend her brother. “Derek wouldn’t hurt Stiles. Stiles is his True Guide. He’d die before letting anything happen to Stiles.”

 

                Administrator Parsons’ voice was filled with disbelief. “He can’t help him. Not in the condition he’s in now. He’s feral. His instincts are what are in control right now. And the instinct that will be the strongest will be to claim his Guide.”

 

                Laura shook her head. “No. Stiles is hurt. Derek wouldn’t-“

 

                Again, Administrator Parsons cut Laura off and ignored the glare she sent him. “Exactly! Guide Stilinski is hurt. He’s fresh from his training which means he’s not only Unbonded from his True Sentinel but has yet to even been partnered with a Sentinel before. Meaning his Guide scent will be pure and untouched of Sentinel scent. Meaning if there are any other Sentinels around they’ll be driven by instinct to help him. Possibly to claim him for a partner if they are Unbonded and Unpartnered as well right now.  There will be no reason for them to think that he has a Sentinel-“

 

                “You mean other than the fact that Derek’s scent is covering Stiles’ body considering how close he was holding him.” Laura couldn’t help but butt in with what should have been obvious.

 

                Administrator Parsons continued speaking as if Laura hadn’t said a word. “-there to look after him and actually, considering Sentinel Hale’s condition, he really doesn’t. Guide Stilinski is in more danger with Sentinel Hale being feral. Hale’s gonna want to claim him as his so that no other Sentinel would even attempt getting anywhere near Stilinski.”

 

                Laura kept shaking her head ferociously. “No! Not Derek. He IS an Alpha Sentinel. He has more restraint than most Sentinels. Stiles will be okay.”

               

                Administrator Parsons and a couple of the others didn’t look convinced. “I certainly hope so Guide Hale. But I’m definitely not gonna be the one who has to call the Sheriff about this.”

 

                Director Guide Harrison shook his head. “No, I will call Sheriff Stilinski while these fine Sentinels go and track Sentinel Hale and Guide Stilinski so that we can find them and come up with a plan to help them both without upsetting Sentinel Hale even more.” Raising an eyebrow at Laura’s once again shaking head, Harrison stated softly, “Guide Hale, Laura, we need to track them just to make sure that Guide Stilinski doesn’t come to any more harm, even from his own True Sentinel. I know Derek is your brother but this is the best thing for both their sakes right now.”

 

                Laura frowned. “No Guide Harrison, I understand that we need to track them for both their safety. I just…I should be the one who calls the Sheriff. I’m Stiles mentor, his friend, and I know the Sheriff more than any of you. It should be me who calls. I understand it’s your responsibility as the Center’s Director but as their friend, it should be me.”

 

                Director Guide Harrison focused on Laura’s face and nodded, knowing that she needed to do this. “Okay then Guide Hale. You go and make your phone call while the Sentinels begin their tracking and we try to come up with ideas to fix this situation in the meantime.”

 

                “Wait a minute Director Harrison.” The female administrator who answered Rick Parsons’ earlier question about who Stiles was stepped forward.

 

                “Yes Administrator McGiven?”

 

                Amanda McGiven stepped closer and inquired, “Why must we inform the Sheriff right now what is happening?”

 

                Laura seemed indignant at the idea of hiding something involving Stiles from his father the Sheriff. “We have to let him know what’s happening. Stiles is his son. It’s his right to know that-“

 

                Administrator McGiven interrupted Laura. A growing trend it seemed the longer this day went on. “Precisely Guide Hale. Guide Stilinski is his son; his son who just recently became an Official Guide. So recently in fact that today was his first day acting as a Guide in an official capacity. If he knew that his son had been abducted by a feral Sentinel who was intent on claiming his boy don’t you think he’d drop everything to search for Stilinski and get him back? To make sure that he stayed safe and unclaimed? Don’t you think that he wouldn’t hesitate to put your feral brother down to make sure that he stayed away from HIS SON? Hmmm?”

 

                Laura attempted to rein her temper in to keep from going off on her supposed superiors who truly didn’t understand the Sentinel/Guide dynamic which, considering all the time they worked here, was a bit disturbing. Though considering they rarely dealt with the patients themselves perhaps it’s not that surprising that they’re ignorant of such basic knowledge. “Sheriff Stilinski knows me. He knows my family, including Derek. He may not have seen Derek since he joined the Sentinel Forces but he knows what kind of Sentinel Derek is. He knows that no matter what Stiles will be safe with my brother, even in his condition, especially knowing he’s my brother’s True Guide. You don’t know Derek but I keep trying to tell you, he WON’T hurt Stiles. His instincts might scream at him to claim Stiles but until Stiles is conscious and healing, he WON’T mate with him. He will wait to cement their bond. Whether he’s feral or not.” Laura snickered. “If you got near Stiles he’d definitely tear you to pieces but Stiles will be safe with him.”

 

                Administrator McGiven gasped in outrage. “How dare you-“

 

                Director Guide Harrison stepped in then. “Administrator McGiven realizes that a feral Sentinel will attack anyone he considers a threat to his Guide, but thank you for reminding her Guide Hale. Now, I agree that perhaps it would be better to wait until after we can confirm that Guide Stilinski is safe before informing the Sheriff of today’s events-“

 

                “Guide Harrison-“

 

                Director Guide Harrison lightly grasped Laura’s left wrist in his right hand to get her to cease her opposition so that he could finish speaking. She was so stunned at the touch that she shut her mouth with an almost audible snap. “Now Sentinels, go track him before his trail gets any colder but do NOT approach. Wait for us. Just make sure that they BOTH stay safe. Guides, you know the drill. Stay far enough away from your Sentinels to not be in danger but close enough to help if they need it. Administrators, let us go to the conference room and discuss possible plans to help both Sentinel Hale and Guide Stilinski so that we may be prepared in any way for any situation when the Sentinels let us know they have them under surveillance. Guide Hale, a moment please.”

 

                They wait until the Sentinels and their Guides along with the administrators have left before they turn back to each other and begin speaking.

 

                “Guide Harrison, I can’t hide this from the Sheriff. I spoke true when I said that I considered him a friend. I don’t feel like I’m just Stiles’ friend and mentor, I feel as if I’m a big sister to him too. I know I can explain things so that he’s aware of what’s going on but so that he also knows that we’re on top of this and that I can handle this. Please.”

 

                Director Guide Harrison nodded. “It’s okay Laura. I had every intention of letting you handle this in the way you see fit. I trust you. I know you’d never lie and I also know that whenever we need the Sheriff’s help with anything the best way to get it is for you to be our liaison. I also know that dealing with bureaucrats is a necessary evil when it comes to getting our Sentinels and Guides the best possible care available. However, they don’t need to know the ins and outs of everything we do here for every situation. They don’t really care unless it involves them directly or will impact them in some way. So I really don’t see it as being necessary to involve them in a phone call from one friend to another with some information and advice concerning a mutual loved one. Mutual loved ones actually.”

 

                And with that, Director Guide Harrison strode down the hall leaving Laura to gape at him as he walked away. Laura smiled to herself as she shook her head. She hurried down the hall to her office so she could make a very important phone call.

 

 

********

 

 

                Halfway to her office Laura knew she couldn’t just call and speak to the Sheriff about what was happening over the phone and that was how she found herself walking into the Sheriff’s station and being waved back to his office by the receptionist who was used to Laura visiting, both with and without Stiles. She walked up to the door, nervous butterflies causing a whirlwind within her stomach that made her want to hunch over and lose her breakfast.

 

                She could do this. She could tell the Sheriff what happened to his son today and she could convince him that everything would be okay. She trusted Derek. She knew he wouldn’t hurt Stiles, his True Guide.  She knew that she could get the Sheriff to believe that too. He knew Derek. He knew him.

 

                Just as Laura was reaching up to knock on the door, it opened and she ended up knocking on the Sheriff’s chest. Her eyes widened and she hurried out an apology. “I’m so sorry Sheriff. I didn’t mean to do that.”

 

                Sheriff Stilinski just raised an eyebrow and beckoned Laura inside, offering her the chair in front of his desk as he closed the office door. “Would you like a drink Laura?”

 

                Shaking her head in response, she contradicted herself when she said, “Yes. Water please.”

 

                Again, the Sheriff just raised an eyebrow and went ahead and grabbed a bottled water from the mini-fridge that Stiles purchased for his office years ago with money he saved from his first summer job. _‘So you can keep your fruit and water and other healthy foods in it, fresh and ready for when you’re hungry or thirsty Dad.’_ Stiles had told him.

 

                The Sheriff handed Laura the water and sat down in his chair as he watched her take a big sip and then looked like she was regretting it after she swallowed it down. She put the water bottle on his desk quickly and looked as if she wanted to bolt from his office. He waited calmly as she pulled herself together and when she looked like the usual Laura Hale again he spoke.

 

                “Laura, it’s always wonderful to receive a visit from you but I have a strong feeling this isn’t a pleasure visit. Now why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Before Laura could say anything though the Sheriff started speaking again. “Oh god. What did Stiles do now? It’s his first day. Only he could get into trouble his first day of being an Official Guide. I swear that boy is a magnet for trouble. It’s like there’s an invisible neon sign above his head that only trouble can see but it’s drawn to him like flies.”

 

                At Laura’s stricken look and continued uneasy silence the Sheriff became truly worried.  “Laura-“

 

                “Sheriff Stilinski-“

 

                “Sheriff? I was wondering about that when you came in. Just figured you were keeping professional like usual when we’re at the station and my office door is open but the door’s closed now and you look like someone just gutted your pet rabbit right in front of you. What’s going on Laura?”

 

                Laura sighed and decided it was always better to just be open and forthcoming when dealing with the Sheriff. “My brother Derek was admitted to the Center last night Jacob, for a zone out due to traumatic circumstances.” Laura saw the Sheriff settle back in his seat, listening to her detail what happened. “Just as Stiles and I were about to begin our rounds this morning, Guide Harrison approached me to discuss Derek’s situation in private. I left Stiles in the hall for a few minutes and I came back to total chaos.”

 

                Usually, the Sheriff would joke about everything revolving around his son erupting into total chaos and trouble but it was clear he could sense the seriousness because he remained silent. Laura continued. “Stiles had somehow gotten hurt and was unconscious and bleeding.” Laura observed the Sheriff become tense but he didn’t interrupt so she kept going. “Somehow, Stiles being hurt roused Derek out of his zone out and triggered his protective instincts. He was holding Stiles close to him and growled at anyone who came near him, making sure Stiles stayed safe.” Laura saw the Sheriff narrow his eyes and she knew he was figuring things out in his own head. “Unfortunately it wasn’t just the Guides and doctors there but also the administrators and they seemed to set Derek on edge as they kept trying to get to him and Stiles. I attempted to speak to Derek but-”

 

                The Sheriff held up a hand and Laura stopped talking. She could see the Sheriff was trying to come to terms with the words he wanted to use. “Laura, you’re saying that Stiles was injured and that brought your brother out of his zone out by triggering his instincts to keep Stiles, a Guide, safe?” The Sheriff didn’t wait for her to confirm or deny his question, nor to continue with her story before he shook his head and spoke on. “No. He didn’t really come out of the zone out so much as his instincts were triggered when his True Guide was injured and now he’s not only feral but has my son. And I’m betting he got them both away from the Center as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter was a lot of dialogue but there wasn’t any way around that because it had to be done. I am sorry that I didn’t get to include Stiles and Derek in this update but just these two parts alone ended up longer than I thought they’d be (and the part with the Sheriff isn’t even finished yet!) and I really wanted to update this before going into work so I stopped it there. But don’t worry, next chapter we’ll see what else the Sheriff has to say and what exactly he knows. Somewhat anyway. We’ll also definitely get to Stiles and Derek and where Derek went with him. Again, thank you for reading.


	3. Since He Was Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Sheriff knows holds new meaning for a memory of Laura's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first I'm sorry this wasn't up when I wanted to load it because I was unexpectedly called into work on Tuesday and then had my usual work and classes yesterday. I went to tweak this last night and load it then but I ended up redoing everything and wrote a somewhat the same but somewhat different other chapter that ending up being longer than my first two chapters combined. Which is why I ended it where I did. Please forgive me. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> About Alpha Sentinels:  
> Alpha Sentinels' eyes turn red when aggravated or experiencing strong emotions. (All other Sentinel's eyes turn blue.) They are also more deeply connected to their spirit animals (a common theme when concerning the Sentinel/Guide verse) and will take on characteristics of their spirit animal, especially if feeling threatened. (You'll see an example in this chapter but they won't be brought up until later on so I just wanted to give you a heads up now.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> About Training:  
> Guides begin their training at the onset of puberty and graduate when they are 17, the legal age of consent in my verse. They start at that early age because that is when most Guides' abilities present and thus they're able to learn to tap into their emotional and empathic abilities and develop them to the fullest of their capabilities so that they are able to help their Sentinels to the best of their ability. Because puberty is different for everyone and the Guild (those who govern over anything Sentinel/Guide related) didn't want any problems with Underage Bonding they set the graduation age at the age of consent so there would be no backlash. They also knew it'd be better for the Guides to have years to be able to work on devloping their senses and abilities.  
> Sentinels-most Sentinels anyway-begin training their senses at home at the onset of puberty and continue to develop them with the help of a tutor until they are of the age for the Sentinel Institute where they learn for a year how to use their senses in their chosen career. Again the age of consent, 17, is the time for them to attend the Institute. This age was chosen because most careers Sentinels end up choosing are considered dangerous and this was just best politically and publically. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also NOTE: I didn't go with the usual age difference between the characters as is canon because it suits my purposes for my verse not to. So just so you're aware:
> 
> NOW; When Stiles' Mom died  
> Stiles: 17; 12  
> Derek: 22; 17  
> Laura: 29; 24

* * *

 

 

Laura was frozen in her chair. She tried to say something, anything, but no sound came out as her mouth moved like a fish struggling to breathe on land.

                      

Sheriff Stilinski just nodded at Laura as he let her process his words. He watched as the thoughts in her head were made clear by the expressions overtaking her face and the emotions swirling in her eyes. The main one being confusion.

 

Laura decided to start with the question she had been wondering about for the longest time. “You knew they were True Mates…because this has something to do with Stiles’ traumatic amnesia doesn’t it?”

 

 

 

                *FLASHBACK*

               

Derek had been away at the Sentinel training facility for two months before Laura was missing him enough to bring out the family albums early one Saturday morning. She was smiling sadly, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes as she looked at picture after picture.

 

Suddenly her mother rushed into the family room where Laura was sitting and breathed in a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness you’re still here. I wasn’t sure what your plans were for today.”

 

Laura frowned up at her mother. She had never seen her look so upset and unsure before. “Nothing really. I just wanted some time to relax. I love my job at the Center but it can be draining helping those poor Sentinels.”

 

Laura’s mother, Alpha Sentinel Aurora Hale, sat down next to her daughter on the navy blue couch and smiled sadly as she nodded her understanding at her daughter.

 

“Mom? What’s wrong?” Laura was becoming distressed. As an Official Guide for seven years now she had more than learned to sense the emotions and states of being that the Sentinels around her were in and what her mother was feeling right now she had never felt from her before; even before Laura was trained enough to know what names to give to the feelings.  There were foremost sadness and despair but also anger and worry tinged with hope and determination and especially love.

 

“La-la.” Aurora Hale ignored her daughter’s surprised expression at her use of the nickname only Derek himself had ever used for Laura because she knew that by her using it Laura would be listening even more closely to what she said. “La-la, the Sheriff called me last night while you were still at the Center.”

 

Laura frowned, feeling such a depth of sadness for the Sheriff who had lost his wife barely a month before Derek had left for his training. “How’s he doing Mom? It’s only been three months and I know how much it still hurts me when I think of how much I miss Mrs. Stilinski. How’s their son?”

 

Aurora reached for her daughter’s hand. “He’s doing as well as can be expected. He has to, not only for himself but for Stiles as well.” Aurora frowned again. “You never really were around Stiles too much were you?” She shakes her head. “No I suppose your age difference was too great for friendship. Not to mention you were busy getting ready for when you'd begin your Guide studies when he was born and then when he was a child you were busy with your studies and-“

 

“And Derek was always the one who wanted to be the one to watch over him if they ever needed a babysitter even though he wasn't that much older than Stiles.”

 

Aurora smiled fondly but yet there was still such an edge of sadness to the acknowledgement of that statement. “Yes. Yes he always did have to be the one to look out for Stiles.”

 

Laura shook her head. “Stiles. What a name. Poor boy.”

 

For the first time in months Aurora laughed. “My darling daughter, if you only knew his given name you’d understand why he'd rather go by the name Stiles. Especially when Scott would tease him about what it rhymes with.” Being brought back to the fact that Scott was not only out of town visiting his worthless father but also not in any position to be able to help Stiles even if he had been there brought Aurora back to the topic at hand. “But as I was saying, the Sheriff is doing as well as to be expected. It’s Stiles we’re all worried about.”

 

Laura nodded. She could sense how serious this was. She knew that Stiles began having panic attacks when his mother died. She knew because for almost the whole month before he left Derek was almost a permanent attachment at Stiles’ side and would be the one to try to calm Stiles down. The only times Derek wasn’t with Stiles was when either the Sheriff and Stiles needed some father-son time or when Derek had to handle something in preparation for leaving for the Sentinel Training Institute of San Diego. He practically lived with Stiles and the Sheriff for that month. Laura thought it was strange that he should be such a fixture at their house but she figured that he had become so used to being a big brother to Stiles and another son to the Sheriff and his wife that he couldn’t abandon them when they needed him, even if outsiders thought it was disrespectful to them for Derek to not leave them to grieve on their own.

 

“As you know, ever since Safira died Stiles has been having panic attacks.” At Laura’s nod, Aurora continued on. “Now your brother was able to help the Sheriff calm him for a time but then…”

 

“Then Derek had to leave for his Sentinel training.” Laura finished for her mother trying to help her along.

 

Aurora offered a brief smile in thanks. “Yes, then Derek had to leave for the Institute barely a month after Safira and…and Stiles…Laura, Stiles and your brother were always close.”

 

Laura nodded. “Yeah Mom I know. Derek finally got the brother he always wanted instead of all the sisters you gave him.”

 

Aurora raised an eyebrow but just smiled indulgently. “Yes, Derek finally got,” Laura barely even registered her mother’s pause, “the brother he always wanted when Stiles was born.”

 

Laura couldn’t say why but it felt like there was another word her mother wanted to substitute in the place of ‘brother’.

 

Aurora took a breath and continued. “As I was saying, first Safira died and then your brother went away and poor Stiles, my sweet little Stiles, he just couldn’t handle it.”

 

Laura was well aware of the fact that her mother considered Stiles one of her own children. The entire family looked after Stiles as if he was one of their own because he truly was. Derek made sure of that by practically adopting him as soon as he was born, not to mention that Safira and Jacob Stilinski had always been welcome in their home and had been frequent visitors. It was the same way at the Stilinski household with Aurora and Navarr Hale being frequent visitors with their younger children: Derek, Alina, Samantha and Clarissa. Laura had been both too much older and yet not old enough to be interested in a baby and all that that entails. If the baby hadn’t been a boy Laura doubted Derek would have been over as much as he was but that was not the case. Laura noticed how her mother’s grip tightened on her hand.

 

“But that’s a lot for one so young to handle. His mother’s death. Then his…brother who had always been there and had always been able to ground him and anchor him had to leave as well for his Sentinel training. It’s no surprise that such a sensitive as himself broke a bit.”

 

Laura’s eyes widened and then she scoffed. “Sensitive? Mom, Stiles hangs out with an Alpha Sentinel. Derek wasn't even anywhere near the beginning of his training when they met. He’s stronger than he looks.”

 

Aurora looked at Laura with widened eyes. “Laura, yes Stiles is strong, very strong and anyone who underestimates him based on his looks is a fool. But he’s also a young, very sensitive Guide-“

 

“Stiles is a Guide? They already know that? Usually you can’t tell until puberty if someone is a Guide or a Sentinel. Unless it’s like Derek’s case or mine, where you and Dad are Sentinel and Guide and so we got tested as kids. Just like Alina, Samantha and Clarissa were but their tests turned out negative for either. But neither the Sheriff or Mrs. Stilinski are-were-“

 

Aurora spoke softly, her voice filled with the agony of the loss of her best friend. “Safira was a Guide. We knew soon after Stiles was born that he was a Guide.”

 

Laura nodded. “No wonder Derek always looked after Stiles like a brother. His instinct to protect all Guides around him wouldn’t let him not look after Stiles. Just like with Dad and me.”

 

Aurora chuckled for the second time in months. She couldn’t contain her smirk but luckily Laura didn’t notice as she was lost in her thoughts momentarily. “Perhaps not exactly the same as with your father and you Laura but yes, his instincts are quite vocal in his reactions to Stiles and anything Stiles adjacent.”

 

Laura nodded again. “That explains why he was so reluctant to leave when most other Sentinels can’t wait to head to their institute for training.”

 

Aurora frowned before nodding. “Yes, but most other Sentinels haven’t found what Derek had found before they left for their training.”

 

Laura frowned now as well. “What do you mean Mom? What did Derek-“

 

Aurora spoke quickly. “Oh you know dear. Just so many Guides around him who instinct told him he needed to look after and care for including one who didn’t share blood with him. Sometimes that instinct is stronger than any other.”

 

“Including the claiming instinct?”

 

“What?!” Aurora sounded startled.

 

“Well…it’s just what you said, about Derek’s instinct to stay to look after his Guides, especially one not blood-related to him, being stronger than any other instinct sometimes. Is it stronger than the instinct to claim one’s mate? It can’t be stronger than that right? I mean, Derek’s instinct to claim his True Guide would be stronger right? The instructors always drilled into our heads that the Sentinel's claiming instinct would always outweigh every other instinct.”

 

Aurora seemed to relax just slightly. “Yes Laura. Derek’s instinct to claim his True Mate would be the strongest of all his instincts. BUT he’d never do anything to hurt them so if the instinct to claim his True Mate would in some way be harmful to them, such as they’re injured or…not ready yet, Derek wouldn’t give in to his instincts until the time was right.”

 

Laura nodded. “Yeah that sounds like Derek. Always in control.”

 

Aurora nodded. “Yeah.” Aurora couldn’t help but think about how hard it was for them to tear Derek away from the boy’s home. How adamant Derek was about staying with Stiles no matter what. That was the first time they learned that the regular Sentinel tranquilizers didn’t work on Derek. Not that they put that in Derek’s file. That would have led to questions about why Derek almost turned feral when faced with the fact that he’d have to leave Stiles behind and it was best for Stiles if no one knew the truth then; not until both he and Derek were strong enough and well trained enough to handle the situation if someone decided to get at the Alpha Sentinel through his True Guide.  No, they put some other believable reason in his file.

 

Aurora dialed up her hearing when she realized how long she and Laura had been talking and attempted to find the location of her husband/Guide who had gone to pick up Stiles. Hearing that they were only 2.3 miles away she got the conversation back on track. “As I was saying Laura, Stiles has been through so much. He just lost his mother, the Guide who gave him birth and was trying to show him the way of his being and what it meant to be a Guide and then the Sentinel he’s been around since birth, the one who helped to keep him grounded and anchored when no one else could, has just left for training and Stiles not only suffered from panic attacks but he also had a complete breakdown when Derek left and didn’t come back the next day. It was so bad that they needed to call in Dr. Deaton to help him.”

 

Laura’s eyes widened at that. Everyone knew Dr. Deaton was the best Sentinel/Guide doctor/therapist to have ever been born and to need to see him meant that Stiles was truly in danger. She couldn't believe how much she hadn't been paying attention lately. 

 

Aurora nodded. “Yes. Stiles…we almost lost him to his own mind and we couldn’t let that happen. Dr. Deaton spent the last month with Stiles and…and he figured that the best thing for Stiles would be to help take some of the burden from him.”

 

Laura narrowed her eyes wondering what that meant.

 

“For the last few weeks Stiles has been learning how to better deal with the loss of his mother, better than he was anyway, and to not feel the loss of his anchor so much. The loss of Derek.” Aurora couldn’t hold back her grimace. “That unfortunately has had a side effect that Dr. Deaton says is not uncommon when dealing with young ones and trauma.”

 

Laura tried to wait patiently for her mother to tell her what was wrong with the boy she had always considered a brother even if she didn’t really hang around him so much.  “Mom-“

 

“Stiles has blocked it out. Alan calls it traumatic amnesia and says that many young people use it to help them cope with something too horrible for them to handle.”

 

Laura frowned in confusion and worry. “Stiles blocked out his mother?”

 

Aurora shook her head. “No dear. He blocked out Derek. Stiles could never forget his mother. No matter what he’d never do that. But Derek…Stiles couldn’t deal with the loss of that connection. After losing his mother and then Derek being taken from him as well Stiles couldn’t handle it. You know that Guides, just like Sentinels, have instincts.”

 

Laura nodded. She did know that. She had been learning to deal with her instincts since puberty. Attempting to make them more in tune with her feelings and what she sensed from the world around her.

 

“Well since Stiles’ birth his instincts have been guided by both his mother and by Derek. And by losing both his anchors almost nearly at the same time…he just couldn’t deal with it. As his daily sessions with Dr. Deaton progressed Alan noticed how Stiles would speak less and less of Derek until one day he just didn’t speak of Derek. When Alan asked about Derek Stiles…he didn’t know him.” Aurora was having a hard time containing her tears.  “But now Stiles is coming over for the weekend because his father needs to attend a conference that he isn’t allowed to miss as he is our Sheriff and his presence is required. And I didn’t want you to be surprised or too upset when Stiles doesn’t react to mentions of Derek or to his pictures. He still remembers us and that our two families are close but Derek…”

 

Laura could tell her mother was trying her hardest not to cry and so she did the only thing she could do. Laura nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

 

“Alan believes that Stiles just needs some stronger anchors. Some help to grow into himself until he’s able to handle everything better. He’s always been around your father and you but Safira and Derek were the ones he had the strongest connections to. Alan’s hoping that we can perhaps build up his connection to you and your father and that perhaps you two, along with Alan of course, could help Stiles become the great Guide he is meant to be and that one day he’ll remember who his-who Derek is.”

 

Laura could feel her mother’s tears falling upon her shirt but she didn’t say anything about them. She only nodded and said, “I think he’s right Mom. Dr. Deaton’s the best and if he thinks we just need to help Stiles’ connection to us, to feel like he belongs to us to help him heal then that’s what we’ll do. After all Stiles does belong to us doesn’t he? He’s family. Pack. Now we just need to make sure he knows it and feels it.”

 

Aurora gave a strangled laugh as she rose off the couch and out of her daughter’s arms as they both heard the car pull up into the driveway. “You’re right La-la. Stiles does belong to us.” She walked across the room, heading for the door but Laura still heard her quiet, “Thank you.”

 

As Aurora walked out the room to go greet Stiles and Laura’s father, Laura realized that this was why her mother made sure everyone else in the family had plans this weekend and why the house was quiet for the first time in so long. She also made herself a promise that she would be there for Stiles, the little brother she didn’t really know, and would help him through anything and everything from then on. She’d help him deal with everything that had happened. And she’d help him remember her brother. Their Derek.

 

And if that included photographs and stories that Stiles didn’t realize he was actually a part of, well no one could fault her for trying.  

 

                *END FLASHBACK*

 

Laura gasped. “You knew. You ALL knew. Didn’t you? Even back then. You knew Stiles was Derek’s True Guide back then?!” Then Laura frowned and a hurt look came into her eyes. “Why didn’t anyone tell me? I…I was trying to help him. So much. I wanted to help Stiles. Help him remember. But he never did. I guess I didn’t help all that much did I?”

 

The Sheriff sat up even straighter in his chair, if that was possible, and spoke with a gruff edge to his voice. “Now you listen to me Laura Celestia Hale, you did wonders for my son. You helped him, and me too for that matter, through so much and you have been the one he turns too when he needs someone and I can’t be there for him for so many years. So don’t you for one minute believe any such nonsense as that you didn’t help him. I won’t stand to listen to that BS.

 

“As for the reason we didn’t tell you we thought that you’d be able to better help him if you didn’t know who he truly was in respect to Derek. If you knew that may have changed how you helped him. That’s why Navarr only helped with certain aspects, such as basic Guide training and such, because him knowing that Stiles was Derek’s changed how he dealt with him.”

 

Laura chewed on her lip as she thought about the Sheriff’s words. “Yeah I guess it would have. But that still never helped him regain his memories of Derek. Just a few days ago we were looking at Derek’s picture because I was missing him again and Stiles still didn’t recognize him as anyone other than my brother that he’s never met. “

 

Jacob Stilinski sighed as he took in Laura’s frown and sad face. “It’s okay Laura. Dr. Deaton, Alan, said some time ago that he believed that Stiles wouldn’t remember Derek until Derek himself triggered Stiles’ memories. We all did such an amazing job at helping Stiles to process that horrible time but Alan felt that there was still a part of Stiles that would protect him against the loss of his Sentinel until his Sentinel could be back in his life.

 

“That’s why your Mother convinced Derek not to fly back from the Institute for Stiles. Even though he wanted to. Damn did your brother have a hard time at controlling his urge to come back to his distressed Guide. Sad to say it was almost a relief when Stiles forgot. It caused Derek so much pain through their connection, knowing Stiles was in pain but not being able to be here, being a partial cause to the pain as well. Alan actually had to fly back and forth between here and there a few times because Derek was close to the feral side a few times. He always made it back in time for Stiles’ appointments with him though. I can never thank that man enough for what he did for us. For our family. It’s a good thing he moved here to be near Stiles because it seems like we’re gonna need him now.”

 

Laura watched as the Sheriff reached for his phone. “Derek won’t hurt Stiles Jacob. I know that with all my heart. He may be feral but…he won’t hurt him.”

 

Jacob sighed as he put his hand back in his lap for a moment. He had a look in his eyes, a look that said he was seeing the past instead of seeing the present. “Trust me Laura. I’ve known Derek a long time, your whole family for that matter. I know he’d never hurt Stiles even while feral. But I need to call Alan and give him a heads up.”

 

Laura felt relief that Jacob believed as she did, that Derek would never hurt Stiles no matter what his condition, as he reached for the phone again and made his call to Dr. Deaton. As Jacob was on the phone Laura couldn’t help but let her mind wander for a few minutes. She knew she needed to get out of there and track her brother but she also needed to ask a question.

 

The Sheriff hung up the phone and shook his head. “He said he had a feeling we’d be calling him. He just didn’t realize what was going on. Seems like your brother always planned to be here for Stiles’ first day as an Official Guide. Not that that surprises me. I figured he would. He’s been waiting a long time to claim his Guide. But Alan was surprised that Derek arrived at the Center under circumstances that were not of his choosing. Alan thought we’d be calling him to help Stiles and Derek with the return of Stiles’ old memories. I told him we’d let him know when we located them both. He too knows that Derek would never hurt Stiles.”

 

Laura just couldn’t believe how the Sheriff was acting. She was still partially in shock at his demeanor. “Jacob…you’re so calm and…and…and you knew…and you know he’d never…but they’re still out there, you knew Derek would get past them and the Center is looking for them and we need to-“

 

Jacob held up a hand again when he could see Laura was building up steam for a Stiles-esque ramble. “Laura, Safira and I knew that there was a chance of our child being either a Sentinel or a Guide since both ran in Safira’s family. I accepted what our children might be the day I decided to marry a Guide for my wife.”

 

Thinking of Safira brought a sweet, yet sad smile to Jacob’s face. “It still fills me with awe to know that she decided that I was the man for her, that no Sentinel could ever mean to her what I meant to her. And I loved her with every fiber of my being and I was determined to prove that to her, to prove she didn’t make a mistake when she chose me. And the fact that our child was like her just made our love even more wondrous. Proof that a Guide loving a normal man could be right was right there in her arms in that delivery room. She knew right away that Stiles was a Guide. And that he’d be a powerful one at that.”

 

Jacob chuckled. “She knew that and I knew a few hours after Stiles’ birth that he was Derek’s.” Jacob could see her questioning look. “Your family were the first visitors we had of course. But your parents only allowed one child in at a time so as to not overwhelm Safira or Stiles. They were both tired after all but Safira was so excited for Stiles to meet the rest of the family. Even back then we were family.”

 

Jacob smiled at his memories before he continued. “I remember all you girls were excited to meet the newest edition, and even you knew something was different about Stiles but you hadn’t even started your training as a Guide yet so you couldn’t put what you felt into words. But Derek could. His visit was the visit that stood out. “

 

Jacob took a sip of his vitamin water and smiled at Laura. “You brother walked into the room and froze. He sniffed the air and walked straight for Safira’s bedside. He held out his arms and Safira just smiled brightly as she held out Stiles so Derek could take him carefully…I think she knew even before Derek himself did. Derek took Stiles into his arms, his eyes flashed that Alpha Sentinel Red-the first time his eyes ever did that your Mom told us later on-and he growled out one word. ‘MINE.’

 

“From that point on I knew that we weren’t just raising our son but we were raising Derek’s True Guide. His mate. And believe me, for a few days he made sure everyone at that hospital knew Stiles was his. At least, until your mother spoke to him about protecting Stiles by not letting everyone know that if they wanted to find a way to get to Derek they could use Stiles. A heavy thing to have to explain to a child but even then your brother was more powerful and more in control than Sentinels twice his age and that could be an open invitation for anyone who wanted to control such power.

 

“But before your mother talked to him you should have seen him. I can't help but laugh whenever I think back on it. Can you just imagine your five-year-old brother glaring down anyone who even looked at my son? Oh yes, everyone knew that Stiles was his. After your mother spoke to him Derek was cautious and not as vocal but he still held Stiles all he could and he’d scent-mark Stiles whenever he could. He even scent-marked the entire nursery when we took Stiles back home for the first time. I have a feeling he would have done so before we got home but he didn’t want to leave Stiles’ side for even a moment. It was bad enough when your parents made everyone go home at night. We all could tell even then that their connection was strong. Derek could always tell when Stiles was happy or excited or scared or hurt or ever needed anything.”

 

Jacob could see that Laura was entranced by what he was saying, knowing that she didn’t know any of this and wanting her to understand that he did trust her brother, and would no matter what, even if Derek was in a feral state of being at the moment. “I know that Derek will always protect Stiles no matter what. And that he’d never hurt Stiles even while in a feral state. After all the first time Derek went feral was in response to a threat to Stiles.”

 

“WHAT!?!?” Laura couldn’t believe what she just heard. She never knew that Derek had been feral before. She didn’t know that Stiles had ever been threatened before.

 

Jacob nodded slowly. “It was after…after Safira died. Safira’s family had come for the funeral. We didn’t expect them. When their daughter decided to marry me instead of waiting for some Sentinel that might never come-“

 

Laura felt such a connection with Safira right then, to know that she too knew what it felt like to think that your Sentinel might never come. Except in Safira’s case, she didn’t wait around. She took her life in her own hands and married who she wanted to while helping the Sentinels and other Guides that she could by working at the Center. Laura had just never realized that Safira was a Guide until her mother told her. She had always just thought that Safira was a civilian worker for the Center because she had always kept her Guide abilities in check and never showed them or allowed anyone to sense them. When Laura asked her mother why Aurora had explained that it had to do with how Safira had been estranged from her family and didn't want to attract their attention. 

 

“-and live her life the way she wanted to, they shunned her; told her to never come back, that she was dead to them. So when they showed up it was…I was pissed. And I made sure they knew it. They had the audacity to say that they had the right to see their daughter one last time-and trust me I let it all out then, those assholes-and then the minute Safira’s ashes were released into the wind, they attempted to take my son from me. MY SON!”

 

Jacob could feel his anger growing and tried to take a few deep breaths to help him regulate his emotions and to calm down.  It was the past. They couldn’t get to his son anymore. He made sure of that. Along with help from the Hales.

 

He took another sip of water before continuing. “They said that I couldn’t be trusted to raise a Guide and that they had 2 daughters who were Guides and so that they were qualified. Qualified my ass if that’s how they treat their children. While her parents were arguing with me and your folks, thankfully you and your sisters had gone with Peter because you all just couldn’t stop crying and I would have hated for you to have been there in the middle of all that, their sneaky little son was trying to make off with Stiles. He didn’t get far. Stiles started fighting back and his so-called Uncle backhanded him so hard that he flew two feet before hitting his head against a tree.

 

“I thought I was furious, I drew my gun and almost shot the bastard, but I never got a chance because Derek was madder than Hell. He threw that little piece of shit nearly ten feet and would have savaged him if Stiles hadn’t started crying out for Derek. As it was, Derek paced in front of Stiles, growling when Safira’s parents tried to get too close, before he felt the threats were far enough away to take Stiles into his arms.” Jacob couldn’t keep the pride out of his voice as he continued with the tale. “While your parents and I were dealing with the aftermath of cops and restraining orders and trying to put my wife at peace-how dare they pull that crap the day we released her ashes!-your brother took Stiles and disappeared. I admit back then I was worried and scared when everything was dealt with and I went to go see how Derek and Stiles were doing just to find out that they had disappeared and Derek was still feral.

 

“I understood how a Sentinel could go feral if their Guide was threatened or injured-depending on their bond, their connection-from Safira but your mother was able to explain how it felt from the Sentinel’s point of view. She also explained that it’s different for every Sentinel, that not all Sentinels even remember being feral, but that what’s true for all of them is that they WILL follow their instincts. Most essentially protect their Guide. Take them where the Sentinel feels safe and can care for them. Help them. Keep them safe. And that’s how, after we called Peter and let him know to keep you girls out for a bit longer, we went to find my son. We found him and your brother, still with his Alpha fangs and claws out and his eyes that bright Alpha red, cuddling Stiles close to him and rocking him back and forth as he purred in Stiles’ ear. Literally purred; I guess he just wasn’t in the frame of mind for a lullaby or something similar not to mention the fangs would have made singing difficult. It was clear that he had already cleaned and bandaged Stiles’ injuries before he had wrapped them up in that blanket that Stiles loved. He still wouldn’t let any of us near Stiles and we considered calling for help but Derek amazed all of us, including your mother, when he came back to himself after they had both gotten some sleep. The fact that he fell asleep in that condition without passing out or being tranqed was surprising to begin with but we figured he knew deep within himself that he was safe, that they were safe. ”

 

Jacob smiled at the memory of his son with Derek and how he knew that Derek would always do what was best for Stiles no matter what. “And that is why I trust Derek to care for Stiles Laura. Stiles was injured and in Derek’s already tenuous state of being he reacted instinctively. I have faith that Derek will do now what he did back then. Take Stiles where he feels they’ll be safe and care for his injures and then somehow calm himself down enough before he…” Jacob frowned and took a deep breath before he finished his thought, “before he claims my son as his.”

 

Laura’s eyes widened. After everything Jacob said about him trusting Derek and knowing Derek would never hurt Stiles he still had a problem with Derek being his son’s Sentinel. Laura could feel the surge of anger hit her and tried to keep it in check.

 

Jacob shook his head when he noticed Laura’s reaction. “No Laura, it’s not that. I’m thankful that Derek is the one who is my son’s Sentinel. Like I said we’ve known that since Stiles was only a few hours old. I just," Jacob grimaced a bit, “I really do not need to know anything involving my child’s sex life. And the fact that he’ll be having one any day now is a bit disturbing. For a father. And worrisome. Even though I know his mate will take great care of him and is the best for him.”

 

Laura couldn’t help it, she laughed. “Yeah I guess it’s like how I never EVER want to think of how my parents ended up with the five of us kids.”

 

They both laughed for a moment before Laura remembered that she really needed to find her brother before the Center did. “So Jacob, where did Derek take Stiles before?”

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

Derek kept Stiles’ body tight against him as he raced through the Preserve. Normally when being pursued Derek would lay false trails and set up a few booby traps to slow down his trackers but this wasn’t a jungle in some far off country and he wasn’t on a mission for the Sentinel Forces. He didn’t even remember anything about the Sentinel Forces right now. The only thoughts in his head were focused around Stiles.

 

_Guide. MINE! Unclaimed. Hurt. Need to claim. Hurt. Blood._

Derek didn’t consciously think about where he was going; he could barely think at all. With all his ability to think focused on his injured Unclaimed Guide in his arms he let his instincts lead the way. His senses were focused on his Guide and getting his Guide somewhere he could keep him safe.

 

_Need to claim. MINE! Blood. Need to heal._

Derek could only acknowledge the smell of his Guide’s blood and how it made him want to tear into anything that got in his way of getting his Guide safe. He never even realized he was following a scent until he arrived at what had to be his destination and the scent was so much stronger there.  

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that we only had a very little bit of Derek/Stiles this chapter. I had expected more but when I rewrote the chapter it ended up so much longer than I had originally intended and I was already late with loading it because of unforseen work issues that I just gave that little snippet at the end to tide us over until next chapter. Which, btw, will be mostly Derek/Stiles, if not all. Again, thanks for reading.


	4. Here a Scent, There a Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks after Stiles while Stiles is unconscious...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. They keep me going. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Since we don't know Stiles' birth name I went with Genim as a lot of fics do. Even though it's not a hard name to pronounce like the Coach insinuated I figure it'd be different for him since he IS the Coach and that's just his personality. Plus it works later on in a scene with Scott.

* * *

Derek stopped at the edge of the tree line looking at the building in front of him. He could smell a multitude of scents but from the strength of them he knew that no one was present; the scents lingered from habitation. His eyes continuously scanned the area for threats as he made his way quickly to the front door. Without bothering to try the lock Derek kicked the door open. He cradled his Guide closer to his chest as he hurried up the stairs and down the hall to the room where he knew he needed to be. The room would offer the best shelter and safety to his injured Guide. It would also help cover his Guide in his scent thus hopefully preventing any wandering Sentinels from sensing Stiles and coming to investigate.

 

Of course Derek wasn’t consciously thinking these thoughts. His instincts were ruling over him and thankfully Derek could always trust his instincts. If only he’d always listen to his instincts. In his current condition he didn’t have a choice.

 

Derek didn’t kick this door open. He didn’t have to for it was already opened. He growled at the additional scents in the room. Familiar scents that he couldn’t currently place but he still didn’t want any scents in there but his and his Guide’s. Carrying his Guide to the bed Derek sniffed at the top cover and wasn’t happy with how faint his scent was. He gently placed his Guide on the floor while he rolled atop the blanket. Rubbing and pressing himself against it to thoroughly saturate it with his scent.

 

Once satisfied Derek picked his Guide up as gingerly as possible and placed him on the bed. He sniffed the air searching for…something. Spying a chest in a corner he stalked towards it. Throwing open the lid let him see what he was searching for. He didn’t know why but he knew he needed the blanket that was laying there. Touching every inch of the blanket and rubbing his cheeks against it allowed him to add fresh scent.

 

Derek stalked to the bed that contained his injured Guide and placed the blanket right beneath his feet. He then proceeded to the top of the bed so he could look at his Guide. He still hadn’t opened his eyes. Derek could smell the blood and while it wasn’t as strong as before it was still there. Not flowing as freely as earlier it was more of a trickle now.

 

Derek whined, wanting his Guide to wake up and open his eyes but as he waited it didn’t happen. He nudged his Guide’s head to the side to see the wound. It wasn’t very big but being a head injury it did tend to bleed which was why there appeared to be so much blood loss. Derek went to rip his shirt to wipe away some of the blood but as he did he could smell that the shirt wasn’t really his. His scent was on it but he was also assaulted with smells of cleaners and medicines and a few miscellaneous smells. If he could think clearly he’d know that he was given one of the Center’s Sentinel-friendly scrub sets since his clothes were a lost cause when he arrived there.

 

Even if it hadn’t been dirty from the trek through the Preserve Derek knew he didn’t want the fabric on his Guide so he ripped it off and threw it out the open door and into the hallway. He pulled open a bureau drawer and grunted when he saw an ample amount of clothes that still carried his scent no matter how many times they were washed. Grabbing the first one he could reach Derek carried it to the bed. He cradled his Guide’s head against the naked warmth of his chest and proceeded to wipe away the blood. He sniffed at the cleared injury and could tell that it was already working to knit itself back together.

 

The area of the injury was slightly bruised but not raised so hopefully he’d be awake soon. Derek picked up one of the pillows so that he could rub his cheeks against it before putting it back down upon the bed and placing his Guide’s head down upon it softly. He then gently ran the tips of his fingers along the face of his Guide. Smooth skin so soft to the touch. Needing more contact Derek bent over to rub first his nose and then his cheeks against his Guide’s face as well. He made a soft humming sound within his throat as he nuzzled his Guide.

 

Nearing his Guide’s throat reminded Derek that his Guide had bled onto the clothes he had been wearing when he was injured. Producing one of his claws Derek proceeded to cut a slit down his Guide’s shirt so that he could pull it off him and throw it the same way as the scrub top from earlier. Derek brought his Guide closer to him. They were chest to chest as Derek continued to scent mark his Guide to protect against other Sentinels from coming too close if they caught the scent of an injured Guide.

 

Once Derek was satisfied that his Guide was healing and comfortable he covered his Guide with the blanket from the foot of the bed. He rubbed against it to make sure that it was both warm and still covered in his scent. Sniffing the air reminded Derek that he still had work to do before he could consider his Guide safe. Beginning on the other side of the bed and working his way around the room in a circular pattern Derek scent marked everything so that his scent was fresh and the one that permeated the room.

 

After he finished with that task Derek stationed himself on the bed beside his Guide. With himself between the door and his Guide Derek allowed himself to finally press his body flush against the warmth beside him and bury his nose where the scent of his Guide was the strongest. Nuzzling into his Guide’s neck Derek inhaled the scent he couldn’t get enough of as he kept watch over his Guide.

 

********

 

Stiles didn’t know if he was unconscious or asleep. Could you dream if you were unconscious? Doesn’t unconscious mean you aren’t consciously aware of anything? Would he remember this if he woke up right now? If he was asleep he would. For a few minutes at least if this was one of those dreams that you forgot soon upon waking. God he hoped it wasn’t one of those dreams. This one he wanted to remember. Always and forever.

 

“Mom?” Stiles walked across the nursery floor towards the rocking chair that stood near the window. He knew it was his nursery because he’d seen the pictures. His bedroom had always been his, even as a baby. Stiles slowed cautiously as he got closer to the rocker. He was afraid if he got too close she’d disappear. This wasn’t the first time Stiles had dreamed about his mother but this time felt so much more real than any of the other times. This time it didn’t feel like a dream even though he knew it had to be.

 

Safira Stilinski smiled radiantly at her handsome grown up son. “Genim. My baby boy’s all grown up.  You look so handsome. Just like your father.”

 

Stiles felt his heart falter. That was his mother’s voice. The same soft lilting sound that came from her in life but never sounded the same in any of his dreams about her…or the nightmares. There was even the same catch in her throat that meant she was trying not to cry. And sure enough those were tears in her eyes that she was trying not to release. “Mom?”

 

For the first time in her life Safira Stilinski saw her son speechless. Okay maybe not her life but her afterlife? Either way she chuckled.

 

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know why this felt so real or why she was laughing when she had been on the verge of tears but he knew he’d much rather hear the laughter he didn’t understand than see the tears that he did.

 

Safira nodded. “Yes Genim. It’s me. I’ve missed you baby. Watching over you from afar is not the same as being here with you and watching you grow into the young man you’ve become or being able to take you into my arms when you need me.”

 

Stiles could see the sadness blanket his mother’s face. His expression mirrored hers as he thought of how many times he wished she had been there to see how good he was doing and how he wasn’t letting anything get to him as he followed in her footsteps to become the best Guide he could be.

 

_Wait. Watching me from afar?_

“Mom? You…you were still here? Watching?”

 

Stiles’ mother actually scoffed. “Genim. Please. Of course I was. I couldn’t leave you and your father all alone. You should know that. I’d never really leave you. Use your senses Genim. I know you felt my presence. You would speak to me. Remember? I remember.”

 

Stiles nodded. “I remember too Mom. I would talk to you about anything and everything. There were times when it was so hard and I just couldn’t stop. Even though I know it hurt Dad when he could overhear. But he never said anything. Just let me go on and on.”

 

A soft smile shaped Safira’s lips. “My two boys. It saddens me deeply to know that it hurts you both so much that you can’t talk to each other about me. I understand you both miss me. I miss you both too. So much. I just wish you could both take comfort in each other.” She shook her head as she took her son’s hand. “No Genim. It’s okay. I know you both do the best you can. You both still talk to me whenever you need to or whenever you want to share something with me and make sure I don’t miss it. I’m just thankful for that and that you’re both still there for each other in all other ways.”

 

Stiles sat down at Safira’s feet with his hand still in hers. He remembered he would sit this way when he got too old to sit on her lap. He would sit at her feet as she told stories or sang songs or wanted to teach him something that he’d be sure to remember. Sometimes he and Scott would sit there for hours begging her for just one more story whenever they had a sleepover at Stiles’ house. Even as the boys got older they wanted to hear story after story. Safira knew the best stories. There were times that he and…he and…

 

Stiles frowned as his head began to hurt. There was a memory there. A memory that was trying to come through but he just couldn’t see it. It wasn’t of him and Scott but there was someone else. Stiles knew it. He couldn’t be sure how he knew it but he knew it just as he knew he needed air to breathe. Not Laura though. Or any of her sisters.

 

Safira could see the confusion in her son’s eyes and smiled on the inside. Outside she held a concerned expression. “Genim what’s wrong? You look confused and a bit sad as well.”

 

“I…” Stiles didn’t know what to say. First they were speaking of his father and him not speaking of her in each other’s company. Then he was thinking about how he and Scott would sit with her here but then his thoughts went somewhere that he couldn’t follow. It was dark.

 

“I can’t remember Mom. I was just thinking of how Scott and I would sit here with you and beg you for story after story after song and then-“

 

“Ah. Scott. If I wasn’t already passed on I’d swear some of the stunts you two pull off would have my hair turning gray. Luckily it’s just your father’s hair you’re turning gray.”

 

“Hey! Dad doesn’t have gray hair. I don’t…he doesn’t…Scott and I…”

 

“It’s okay Genim. I was just teasing you. You used to be able to take a joke.” Safira raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

 

Stiles froze at his mother’s expression. He could swear she rose her eyebrow just like…just like…Stiles groaned in frustration.

 

“Genim what is wrong?” Safira watched as he struggled for a few more moments trying to remember something that he had forced himself to forget.

 

“I can’t remember Mom. I keep seeing all these memories of us in my head but then they try to go somewhere but I can’t follow them. It’s just darkness.” Stiles bit his lip as he continued to try to figure out what was happening.

 

Safira stood up from the rocker and pulled Stiles up from the floor with her. She walked him over to the bed that was now where the crib had once been.

 

Stiles looked around and saw that the nursery was now his room. Present-day room. Oh god he hoped she didn’t know about his special toys he kept in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. 

 

Safira sat on the bed and pulled Stiles down with her. Now that they were eye level with each other they could talk like she wanted to. Like they needed to. Safira pointedly ignored the flush of heat in her son's cheeks. “The darkness wants to hide something very important from you. The key to your future.”

 

“What? Why? What do you mean? Wouldn’t I know what the key to my future is?”

 

Safira smiled sadly. “Oh Genim. You did baby. You’ve known the key to your future since birth.”

 

Stiles frowned. “That doesn’t make sense Mom. How could I know something since birth? And if I did know my key why have I forgotten it? Why’s the key so important anyway. Why-“

 

“Genim.” Safira was looking at her son sharply. “You need to use your senses more. You were great at opening yourself up when you were younger. Now it’s as if you’ve barely a porthole compared to-“

 

Stiles cut his mother off with words he regretted the moment he was finished uttering them. “Yeah well that was before you died Mom.”

 

Safira didn’t react like he thought. Actually he wasn’t sure what he was expecting but her nodding and saying, “I know” wasn’t it.

 

“I’m so sorry Mom. I didn’t mean…I mean…I just…it hurt so much when you died. I didn’t-“

 

Safira pulled her son into a hug.

 

Stiles was hugging his Mom. He was actually hugging his Mom. And this wasn’t a dream hug either. He could actually feel her warmth against him. He could smell the honeysuckle conditioner her hair always smelled like when she was alive. Stiles held her tighter against him.

 

“It’s okay Genim. Baby it’s okay. I understand. I do. I know you were in pain. You and your father. His way of dealing was numbing himself with alcohol-thank goodness that was over quick-while your way of dealing was shutting yourself off. Not allowing yourself to be open enough to feel. Especially when it wasn’t just me you lost.”

 

Stiles pulled back slightly to give his mother another confused look. “What do you mean Mom? Dad and I might not talk a lot but we didn’t lose each other. And I have more people now than I did then.”

 

This time the tears did trickle down her cheeks. “Oh baby. You did lose someone. Someone very important. Someone you loved so much that it nearly destroyed you. The best way you could protect yourself from it was by forcing all those memories to the darkness.”

 

Stiles was shaking his head. “No. That’s not true Mom. I still remember you. I’ll always remember you. I remember the way you’d always sing that Lambchop song while you made pancakes. I remember the way you’d dance around as you cleaned the house. You said something that allowed you time to dance could never be boring. I remember-“

 

“I wasn’t speaking of me Genim. You lost someone else to the darkness of your mind. Someone you loved just as much as you loved your father and me. Someone that you need to find again. He needs you.”

 

Stiles could feel a flush of heat course through his body. “He?”

 

Safira smiled at her son. She gripped his hand firmly. “Come Genim. Let me be your flashlight.”

 

********

 

Aurora Hale leaned back in the passenger seat of the Hale family SUV and looked out the window as the Preserve went passing by. It was such a beautiful day. The start of a wonderful weekend.

 

Stiles had turned 17 at 12:22 this morning which meant that today would be his first day as an Official Guide. Tonight was to be his birthday party with the Sheriff and the rest of their family including Dr. Deaton. He would be there not only as family but also to help Stiles deal with his memories because tonight Derek was coming home. It wasn’t the first time he’d been home since he left for the Sentinel Institute all those years ago but it would be the first time he’d come home and finally be able to see and touch and smell and talk to his Guide. To claim his mate.

 

Every other time Derek came home it was just torture to watch him watch Stiles from afar. To know that he wanted-no, needed to be with his Guide. Aurora may not have been a Guide but she didn’t need to talk to her mate to know that her son was in so much pain that he wouldn’t normally let show if he knew someone was watching him.

 

That was the best time to observe him though. When he was occupied with his True Guide. Aurora knew that Derek was usually at his most alert when he had Stiles to protect but when it was just himself watching the one person he couldn’t be with yet he just didn’t care. Which is why Aurora had started to watch his back for him when he was home. No one would get to her son when in her territory. No way in Hell.

 

Aurora was just happy that she never had to pull Derek back from going to Stiles before it was time because she didn't know if she would have been able to. But Aurora never had that worry. No matter how much it tore Derek apart he never risked getting too close to Stiles.

 

The heartbreaking part of it though was that she knew Stiles could sense Derek and his pain through their connection. When Stiles had first forgotten Derek she had thought that their connection was weakened and not as strong as before. She was never so happy to be wrong. Their connection was still just as strong, Stiles just didn’t know he had a connection to anyone.

 

Not just Aurora had noticed either. Navarr and Peter both saw as well how whenever Derek came back and was in such pain to have to hold himself away from his Guide Stiles would feel sad and dejected as well. He just didn’t know why. When she had asked Stiles once what was the matter all he said was, 'It feels like my heart wants to break but I don’t know why.'

 

Aurora knew Stiles explained it away as him missing his mother and it hitting him whenever he hadn’t thought of her in awhile. Although considering that she knew Safira was always close in Stiles’ thoughts she never questioned him about why he wasn’t sure of his own words. She knew the real reason and though she hated for them to both be in pain she was grateful for them to still at least have that connection. She was just eager for it to be as strong as it once was with both of them knowing about it and encouraging it's growth and strength.

 

A scent caught Aurora’s attention. Her smile widened until it could have outshined the stars. If they had been out yet. “Derek’s home.”

 

She was surprised he didn’t come home earlier. She had half expected him to show up this morning for Stiles’ birthday and claim him then. Her son could be impatient like that. Patience definitely wasn’t one of his virtues.

 

Navarr’s eyebrows bunched together as he frowned. “Aurora. Something’s not right.”

 

Aurora looked over to her mate. “What do you mean Navarr?”

 

They pulled out of the woods and headed up the driveway. Peter saw it first. He raised an eyebrow and leaned towards the front seat. “Why would Derek break down the door?”

 

They got out of the car and cautiously moved forward. Aurora in front as she opened her senses as she would do anything to protect the two men with her. But all she could smell was her son. Very strongly in fact. As if the first thing he did was enter the house and rub himself on everything. She looked up at his open window and dialed her sense of smell up a little higher. There was another scent in there. Faint but not entirely overpowered by Derek’s scent.

 

She tilted her head as she listened because she could swear she heard Derek putting out a warning growl. Why would he be growling at them? They were family. Pack.

 

Navarr’s phone started ringing and a snarl ripped through the air.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Please keep in mind that while Derek may not seem too ferociously feral right now there is a reason for that. But next chapter we'll see a bit more of his animalistic instincts side. 
> 
> Thank you.


	5. The Bigger Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott or Aurora? Who's the bigger threat to Derek's claim on Stiles?

* * *

 

Scott McCall couldn’t wait for the birthday party of his best friend tonight. They had been planning it for a while and knew that it had to be awesome. It was Stiles’ 17thbirthday which marked him an Official Guide and meant that there was only one week left before Scott turned 17 and had to leave for the Sentinel Institute of San Diego. Usually he couldn’t wait for his birthday party a week after Stiles'-they didn't share a party after that first disastrous time because of many reasons-either but he knew that his would mark the end of his childhood and their days of being together and always seeing each other at least three times a day or more. Besides tonight’s party would be very special.

 

Scott knew that Stiles had to forget his Sentinel in order to just make it throughout the days following his Mom’s death and his Sentinel leaving but Scott hadn’t forgotten what the two of them were like together and he just knew that Derek would be back tonight to claim his Guide. He couldn’t wait for that to happen. Scott knew it was risky for Stiles to have the memories come back to him all at once and he was thankful that Dr. Deaton had become a part of the family because Stiles was going to need him but Scott couldn’t wait for the cloud of sadness around Stiles to dissipate.

 

Stiles would never admit it, perhaps he truly didn’t realize it, but after he forgot Derek he may have been able to move throughout his day without the constant agony of a connection stretched so far away but he also wasn’t happy. Not truly. Scott knew that Stiles felt that there was something missing even though he rarely spoke about it. Something that was not his mother even though he did miss her terribly and with every breath. But Stiles being Stiles decided to ignore the feeling until it went away; except it never did.

 

Well Scott knew that feeling would definitely go away tonight. Not the feeling of Stiles missing his Mom because that wouldn’t ever leave him but the feeling that something else was missing and keeping him from being truly happy because Derek would be back tonight and everything would be alright again. It had devastated Scott over the years to try and be enough to help Stiles but knowing he wasn’t the right Sentinel for the job.

 

Scott shook his head to try and rid himself of the depressing thoughts because tonight would be awesome and everything would be different and Stiles would be happy again once more as soon as he remembered Derek and was claimed by his Sentinel so now was not the time for depressing thoughts.

 

_Wow. I can ramble just like Stiles sometimes. Thankfully it’s only in my head._

Scott took his key for the Hale house out of his pocket and opened the back door. Stepping over the threshold and past the pantry he placed the bags of party supplies on the kitchen table. Scott’s body stiffened as he finally noticed the low rumble that was sounding throughout the house.

 

_Damn Stiles was right. I really need to start using my senses._

Quietly Scott walked through the dining area and around the den to get to the stairs where the noise seemed to get louder. The hairs on Scott’s arms and the back of his neck stood up straight as he climbed the stairs. He smelled a scent that seemed like it should be familiar but it was so strong and overwhelming that he couldn’t place it. The fact that he didn’t really catalogue scents to memory yet-no matter how many times his tutor told him he should practice now before the Institute-didn’t help either.

 

A louder growl met Scott as he reached the top of the stairs and caused him to look to his left. The sight of a familiar Sentinel met him. “Derek?”

 

Scott was mesmerized by the red eyes that looked right back at him. He barely registered the claws and the fangs Derek was sporting. For some reason Scott could hear the voices of Stiles and his tutors reminding him to not maintain eye contact for it was an act of aggression but Scott couldn’t look away. When Derek hunkered down even closer to the bed Scott broke eye contact to see if Derek was moving to spring at him or something like that because Scott wouldn’t stop looking at him but he saw that Derek was actually moving so that he was protectively covering someone.

 

Scott’s gaze dropped to the blanket covered bundle beneath Derek and gasped when he saw the buzz cut hair. “Stiles!”

 

Before Scott could make a movement forward Derek snarled and slashed his claws towards Scott to persuade him not to step closer.

 

********

 

Derek could sense two threats coming from different directions heading towards his location at nearly the same time. The threat coming from the north consisted of three beings while the threat coming from the south consisted of only one being. However, of the three beings there was one human, one Guide and one mated Sentinel while the lone being was an unmated Sentinel. That was the bigger threat to his Guide.

 

He could hear the metal machine pull to a stop outside but he was more focused on the heartbeat that was climbing up the stairs. Seeing the Sentinel reach the top of the stairs caused Derek to crouch over the still body of his Guide and growl an even louder warning. The Sentinel met his eyes and froze.

 

He wouldn’t look away. Derek didn’t like the way the Sentinel just stared when he should have backed down right away. He was only a beta Sentinel. Maybe three senses if Derek was registering them clearly. Not that Derek would have consciously registered them but he needed to know what his enemy was capable of in order to best defend his Guide.

 

The intruding Sentinel finally broke eye contact but just to make a sound and then his muscles bunched and moved as if he was getting ready to come near so Derek released a snarl and slashed his claws towards the other Sentinel. He wasn’t about to let anyone else near his Guide. No one would claim his Guide but him.

 

Derek watched as the other Sentinel just stood there; perhaps deciding whether or not it was worth it to attempt to come any closer to his Guide. He could hear the approach of the other Sentinel but the footsteps came no farther than foot of the stairs with the Guide not too far behind while the human stayed in the open broken doorway.

 

The dark haired Sentinel looked down towards the other Sentinel and made more sounds but as long as he didn’t make a move towards his Guide Derek just watched him as he hovered there protectively.

 

********

 

Aurora could hear both sides of the conversation as her husband spoke on the phone to their daughter as she moved towards their home cautiously. She had to close her eyes for a moment to take in the fact that yet one more tragedy had befallen her son. It distressed her so much that he just kept losing the people he loved and cared for. No wonder he came out of his zone out in a feral state when he smelled Stiles’ blood. They would have to handle this carefully.

 

A sound from inside caused Aurora’s ears to prick up. Her eyes widened as she realized Scott was inside the house already. She had forgotten that he’d be there early tonight to help set up for Stiles’ birthday party besides bringing some music and decorations.

 

Navarr hung up quickly and put his phone back in his pocket. He quickly explained to Peter what was happening and then faced his wife again. “Laura and Jacob are on their way. Jacob sounds like he’s handling it better than Laura.”

 

Peter snorted. “Jacob’s known practically all of Stiles’ life that he belonged to Derek. Laura found out today. Of course Jacob’s handling this better. Especially with how high-strung Laura can be.”

 

Navarr raised an eyebrow. “Still Peter. Stiles’ is his son and-“

 

“And Jacob was there before when Derek turned feral in defense of Stiles. You’ve told me this before. Derek kept Stiles safe but tried to destroy anyone who went near him. I was out with the girls for ice cream but I remember the story.”

 

“Peter!” Aurora said sharply and both men fell silent. “Peter stay outside please. I don’t want you in danger. Navarr stay a few paces behind me. As a Guide you may be able to help but with Stiles so close you may just aggravate Derek more. Scott’s inside and Derek’s focused on him right now but I have to make sure he doesn’t do anything to hurt Scott.”

 

Peter raised his brow. It has to be a family trait. “Scott? You mean the worst Sentinel ever?”

 

Aurora sighed. “He’s young Peter.”

 

“He’s foolish.”

 

“Like I said, young.”

 

Aurora entered the house quietly and calmly as Navarr followed a few feet behind. Peter hovered in the doorway. He wanted to be close but he knew he’d be no help if Derek went into a berserker rage.

 

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs allowed Aurora to take in everything that was happening in the house. Stiles had been bleeding but it was stopped now and he was sleeping in Derek’s bed completely covered in Derek’s scent. Derek’s muscles were straining in such a way that she could hear he was hovering atop Stiles in a protective crouch. Scott was frozen at the top of the stairs.

 

Aurora nodded at Scott’s mention of Stiles. “I know Scott. He’s okay. He’s just sleeping. He was unconscious but now he’s in a deep sleep." Aurora saw no point in letting Scott know that Stiles was in more of a coma state than a sleep state if he couldn't sense it for himself. Thankfully Derek hadn't been able to detect Stiles' state either. Right now he was more focused on what he perceived as threats to Stiles. She worried about what it would do to Derek if he did realize. "Derek was in a zone out when Stiles was hurt near him and it caused him to shift from zone out to feral so that he could protect his Unclaimed Guide.”

 

“Zone out? But those aren’t supposed to trigger ferocity.”

 

Aurora repressed the urge to shake her head as she reminded Scott of an important fact she’s sure his tutors have told him. “Scott zone outs can have many outcomes depending on multiple variables.”

 

Peter cut in. "But kudos on knowing the word 'ferocity'."

 

Navarr shook his head at Peter.

 

Aurora sighed as she looked at Scott. She could see that he was thinking on what she said. Aurora needed him to know that they needed to be very careful right now with Derek. “Scott, I can’t come any closer because he’s focused on you and I don’t want to set him off. As a mated Sentinel I am less of a threat than you are but you’re already up there. If another Sentinel were to come up he may feel as if we're trying to outnumber him. I’m his mother but he won’t recognize me right now so that doesn't help us either. Ideally the one to bring him out would be Stiles but Stiles is deeply asleep and he doesn’t even remember Derek right now. Our best hope is to try and let other Guides try to talk him down. Navarr is here and Laura is on her way. We’ll let them speak to Derek but you can’t move Scott. Not until they tell you to. Derek is focused on you and if you make any move he’ll come at you. So just wait there.”

 

She could see that Scott was having an issue just standing there while his best friend was most likely visible to him lying in what she knew to be a coma below Derek. She faced her husband. “Navarr I know Jacob called Alan to let him know what was happening but would you please call him and request his presence here earlier than scheduled for the party? He may be able to help us as well. If Stiles wakes beneath Derek while he’s still feral there’s no telling what could happen. Sight’s supposed to help Stiles get his memories back but who knows if it’ll happen right away or if Stiles will panic first and ask questions later-“

 

Peter interrupted. “It’s Stiles. I vote for panic first and ask questions later.”

 

Navarr looked at his brother. “Thank you for your input Peter. Kindly hush!”

 

Navarr called Alan Deaton and spoke quickly about what was happening at the Hale house. Alan replied that he was already on his way because he remembered what the Sheriff had said about the last time Derek went feral in response to a threat to Stiles. It had helped Alan treat Derek at the Institute all those years ago and he’s always remembered just in case the knowledge came in handy. Alan rarely forgot anything he had ever learned, if he ever had forgotten anything.

 

Aurora nodded at her husband and turned back to look at Scott. She knew she should have been keeping an eye on him. “Scott!” She hissed at the boy’s…stupidity or ignorance. Who knew which? “Stop staring at Derek! It’s a sign of aggression.”

 

Scott didn’t even look towards Aurora before taking a step forward as he said, “But he has Stiles and Stiles is hur-“

 

Scott couldn’t finish his statement because as soon as his foot touched down that one step closer he was shoved against the wall with what felt like the force of a wrecking ball and had a snarling snapping Derek in his face. Scott still couldn’t take his eyes off Derek and that only made Derek growl louder.

 

Aurora tried to help by calmly speaking to Scott. “Scott, stop staring. Look away and bare your neck.”

 

Scott looked away but didn’t bare his neck. “What?”

 

Derek pressed closer to Scott with his forearm pressing harder against Scott’s throat making it more difficult for Scott to breathe.

 

“Scott, Derek’s spirit animal is a wolf. Remember? I know Stiles and Derek both told you when you were all younger because they told you at least twice while in our home. In his current state he’s going on instincts. He’s an Alpha while you’re a Beta and you were just challenging him. He needs you to submit. Now bare your neck.”

 

Scott held in a whine as he slowly tilted his head so that his neck was now bared to Derek. He held his breath as Derek moved in close and sniffed at his neck before Derek nipped at his shoulder.

 

“Good Scott. Good. Your submitting means that you aren’t trying to take Stiles away from him to claim Stiles yourself.”

 

Scott spoke softly so as to not enrage Derek. “Claim Stiles? I’m his best friend. I know who his Sentinel is even if he doesn’t. Why would I want to claim him? Why would Derek think that? I'm not even an Official Sentinel. I don't leave for the Institute for another week and a half almost. Derek I don’t want Stiles. I know he’s yours. All yours man. No problems here.”

 

Peter barely resisted the urge to slap his palm against his face. He truly wanted to do a face-palm at the depth of Scott’s inattention to his Sentinel lessons from his tutors. Peter would pay an insane amount of money just to see the instructors' faces at the Sentinel Institute when they realized that Scott wasn’t a prankster and that he truly was like he was. “Scott my dear clueless boy, Derek is feral. He can’t understand you. All he hears you making are foreign sounds and as long as they aren’t aggressive and you aren’t trying to get near his Guide then he doesn’t care what you say.”

 

Scott groaned and then growled at Peter. “Aww shut up Peter.”

 

Derek growled at Scott and nipped his shoulder in warning.

 

“Why thank you my dear nephew. I do deserve some respect.”

 

Navarr gave his brother an aggravated look while Aurora spoke calmly to Scott. “Derek didn’t issue that warning because of what you said Scott. It was-“

 

“My tone.” Scott nodded. “Yeah. I heard what Peter said. Maybe he should try listening to himself sometimes. That way the ninety-nine percent of the time where he isn’t saying something helpful he can maybe realize how annoying he is.”

 

Scott’s head wrenched to the side so that he was looking straight at Stiles again. Derek roared and threw Scott down the stairs where Aurora helped to break his fall and get him standing again just in time to see Derek getting ready to leap. “Scott?! What did I say?”

 

“I’m sorry. I saw a movement and I couldn’t help myself. I swear I saw Stiles reaching out. I think he’s awake.”

 

Derek jumped down the stairs as Aurora pushed Scott back behind her. She now had to face off against her own son to make sure he didn’t do anything he would regret when he came back to himself and to them.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we reconnect with Stiles and Safira.


	6. All Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus. I never meant for that to happen. RL the past 4 months was crazy and angsty and I'm so tired of hospitals and funerals that I can't express how tired of them I am. But I'm back home now and looking forward to move on with this. I had planned on being on the second installment of this by now but I guess RL really didn't care. Again, sorry but I'm back now and eager to continue.
> 
> Thank you for those of you who know just exactly what's been going on and have been so supportive. It means a lot. Thank you. 
> 
> Thank you also to the readers who have been waiting for this. I appreciate you all and hope that you haven't given up on this story just yet.

* * *

 

 

Stiles was holding his Mom’s hand and it felt just like he remembered. The warmth and comfort from such a simple touch was always enough to make him feel safe and loved and not alone. So Stiles didn’t feel any fear when everything around them went black and it was just Stiles and his mother alone in a void.

 

Stiles’ grip tightened on his mother’s hand when vague impressions of shapes and noises began forming all around them. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a couple of moments, their surroundings finally sharpened and came into focus allowing Stiles to see that they were in a hospital room. His mother’s hospital room if the younger version of herself on the bed was anything to go by.

 

**_Wait. Hospital???_ **

 

Before Stiles’ panic could grow he noticed the other figure in the room. Or rather he noticed what the other figure was holding in his arms. “Is that…”

 

Safira smiled brightly. “Yes. That’s you Genim.”

 

They both watched as a younger version of the Sheriff gently placed the newborn baby into Safira’s arms. Then the poor man plopped into the chair next to Safira’s bed. He took a shaky breath and let it out before reaching over to kiss his beautiful wife on the head. “He’s gorgeous Safira. Looks just like you. Even has your moles. He’s just so…tiny. I know babies are small but he’s just so…weren’t Aurora’s children bigger as babies? “

 

The younger Safira laughed. “No they weren’t. You just didn’t approach them until they were a bit bigger is all.”

 

“Ah. So that's what it was.” He reached over to place a gentle kiss on the sleeping infant’s head. “I can’t do that with you little man. Would never want to.” 

 

Jacob smiled lovingly at his son and wife. “Speaking of our extended family, they’ll be here soon. We should decide his name. You wanted to wait until he was here and we could see him and I agreed but now we really do need to decide. What should we call our son Mrs. Stilinski?”

 

The younger Safira let out a melodious laugh. She had a twinkle in her eye when she answered her husband. The same twinkle that was always present when she knew something that her husband didn’t.  “Well Deputy Stilinski, I want him to have a family name.”

 

“A family name huh? Yeah, that sounds right. Who do you want to name him after?” Jacob knew she couldn’t be thinking of her side of the family. Not with how she felt about them.

 

The younger Safira smiled wider. “You have a little trouble pronouncing it.”

 

Jacob’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of any member of their family whose name he had trouble pronouncing.  His brow smoothed out as he made an ‘ah-ha’ face. “You want to name him after G?”

 

Younger Safira shook her head at her husband. “G is not a name. It’s a letter.” **(Note: Statement inspired by Hetty, NCIS:LA)** “But yes I’d like to name him after the man who was a better father to me than my biological one ever was.”

 

Jacob nodded and touched a hand lightly to their son’s cheek. “Yes. I think that would be an appropriate name for our son. Considering how much G went through to help us.”

 

Stiles turned to his mother.  The version of her that started with him at the beginning of this very real yet weird feeling dream anyway. “What did Dad mean Mom?”

 

Safira smiled sadly at her son. “You don’t remember him because he died when you were very young but you used to call him Pop-pop. He was one of my instructors when I first came into being a Guide and he taught me so much. He became my favorite teacher and treated me more like a daughter than my father ever did. I could talk to him about anything no matter what. So when I decided to stop waiting for my Sentinel and I fell in love with your father he was the one who helped me get away from my overbearing parents who refused to realize that I was an adult and didn’t have to obey them nor stay with them. He helped your father and I find a place to live far away from them and even helped your father get his job at the department. He helped me hide that I was a Guide from everyone who didn’t need to know while still getting both himself and I a job at the Center.”

 

Safira chuckled quietly to herself. “He said that he had been planning on quitting teaching so that he could work at an actual Center anyway and that your father and I were just the jumpstart he needed to make his dream come true. But I knew that if he had stayed my parents would have made his life miserable. Just for helping us.”

 

A whirl of color in Stiles’ periphery vision cued him in that his surroundings had changed just a little bit. Now his parents were joined in his mother’s hospital room by Aurora and Navarr Hale. The younger version of his mother had a small smile on her face. As if she knew a secret that no one else knew. He looked to the dream version of his mother and saw the same smile. Then both versions of his mother spoke as one. “Derek’s next.”

 

Stiles looked up in surprise. “I didn’t know I had met Derek before. Laura never said anything. Neither did anyone else. Why didn’t anyone tell me? Why don’t I remember him being around when I’m older? Why-“

 

Safira squeezed Stiles’ hand gently. “Hush Genim. I’m the flashlight remember? You need to look and listen. What I’m showing you is important. Pay attention.” **_Remember._**

 

Stiles watched as the boy from the very few pictures he could find of a young Derek entered the room…and then froze. He tilted his head as he scented the air. With a determined step the boy walked towards the hospital bed and held his arms out towards the younger Safira. She smiled brightly as she held out the baby for him to take. He cradled the baby in his arms gently, protectively.

 

Stiles gasped and took a step back when the boy’s eyes flashed a vibrant red and he growled out, “MINE.”

 

He looked towards his mother and gripped her hand even tighter as he ignored the shocked reactions of his father, Aurora and Navarr. “Wha-“ Stiles could see tears flowing from her eyes as she watched as the young boy who was Derek Hale proceeded to ignore everyone else in the room but the baby. Derek cuddled the baby close and lightly but clearly scent-marked him as his.

 

“His? I’m his? He…he’s a Sentinel. An Alpha Sentinel.” Stiles scoffed at his own words. “I knew that. Laura told me. And Aurora and Navarr and Peter and Dad. They all told me. But they never said that…that I was his.”

 

Stiles shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. “No. That’s not…I’m not…I can’t be. I would have known. I would have remembered.”

 

A cry rang out through the air. Stiles looked from his mother to see that they were back in Stiles’ nursery. Baby Genim was lying in his bassinet and was clearly upset about something. Face red and tear streaked as his chubby little limbs were whirling and kicking away as he screamed.

 

“I’m here Genim. And I have your bottle.” Derek said as he walked into the room carrying not only the bottle full of formula but also a burping cloth upon his shoulder.

 

The moment Baby Genim heard Derek’s voice he quieted down and raised his arms out for Derek. Derek picked him up and carried him over to the rocking chair where he settled them both comfortably and began to feed Baby Genim.

 

Stiles watched as the younger version of his mother walked in and approached the two.

 

“Derek, you don’t have to feed him you know. There’s other ways for you to bond with him. You could hold him after I feed him myself.”

 

Derek shook his head at the younger version of Safira. “No. I like feeding him. I only get to feed him twice a day. Soon he won’t need his bottle every three and a half hours and then I’ll get to feed him even less. “

 

“Ah, but that’s when we start the joys of baby food. And we’ll get to see how much actually ends up in his mouth. It’s not as easy as the fluid.”

 

They both chuckled because Baby Genim constantly babbled even as he was sucking down his bottle. It shouldn’t have been possible but he never lost an ounce of fluid even with his continuous gurgling and gibbering.

 

Derek smiled down at the infant in his arms as he finished feeding the bottle to Baby Genim. He burped him and then held him comfortingly in his arms as Baby Genim fell asleep. Derek gently snuffled at the baby’s head as he made a promise. “You’re mine Genim. And I’ll always take care of you.”

 

Stiles watched as the scene before him faded away but he couldn’t get the look of absolute love and devotion that was in Derek’s eyes out of his head. He could feel his heart rate pick up at the thought that someone was that invested in his life and his happiness that didn’t think of him like a brother or a son and it made him smile.

 

“Derwik!” A wail filled the air as the scene before them solidified into the back yard of the Hale house. Before them was what appeared to be a three-year old Genim on the ground crying and bleeding.

 

“Genim?” The sound of pounding feet could be heard as Derek was obviously too much in a rush to care about the stealth training he and his mother had been working on just an hour before.

 

“Genim?” Derek observed the loose brick in the pathway in his mother’s garden that Stiles had obviously tripped over but ignored it in favor of gathering the three year old in his arms. “It’s okay Genim. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Derek carried Genim into the house and into the laundry room where there was a first aid kit hanging on the wall.

 

Stiles watched as the scene before him moved while he and his mother stayed in place. He watched as the young Derek carefully cared for the child version of himself. Derek cleaned the scrape gently as he let the young Genim burrow into his chest and calm his tears. Derek bandaged the scrape and then tenderly kissed the top of the bandage to make it all better. The young Sentinel then took his even younger Guide and placed him down for his nap.

 

When Derek was sure that Genim was out he made his way into the den where Peter, Jacob and Safira were sitting and having a discussion with each other.

 

Safira didn’t even look away from the others as Derek approached from behind her when she asked, “How is he Derek?”

 

Jacob looked questioningly from Safira to Derek and then back at Safira.

 

Safira smiled at her husband and explained. “Genim fell and hurt his knee but Derek patched him up and then put him down for his nap. Didn’t you Derek?”

 

Derek nodded. “Yes. He is okay. It was a scrape and will heal cleanly.”

 

Derek then turned to his uncle. “It was a loose brick in Mom’s garden.”

 

Peter raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

 

Derek answers. “We need to fix it. Genim likes the flowers. He won’t be hurt there again.”

 

Stiles inhales sharply at the growled out decree. He looks to his mother and sees her smiling sadly yet again.

 

“Derek never could stand you being hurt. When we did fix the path the next day the brick that tripped you had to mysteriously be replaced.” She smiled like she knew the truth about what happened to the brick but wasn’t about to share.

 

“Derek. Look at that boy. He’s crying.”

 

“Genim-“

 

Stiles looked to see his five year old self and what appeared to be a ten year old Derek in the neighborhood park near the Stilinski residence. Stiles furrowed his brow because he didn’t even notice the scene changing around them this time.

 

He watched as his younger self walked right over to an upset child who appeared to be the same age as his younger self. Stiles instantly knew that it was Scott.

 

“Hi. I’m Genim. That’s Derek. What’s wrong?”

 

Derek had followed Genim and stood very close to him with his arm around Genim’s shoulders. He was torn between comforting the child before them because Genim wanted to and showing the other child that Genim was his and that other boy couldn’t have him.

 

It would take a talk later on with his mother to understand that Derek had instinctively known that Scott would become a Sentinel just like he had instinctively know that Genim would become a Guide, his Guide.

 

The young child looked up at them through tears in his eyes and sobbed as he let it all out. “My Daddy didn’t come home no more. He didn't want me and Mommy anymore. Mommy said that we had to move. I didn’t want to leave my home and my friends but we came here. Daddy didn't want us to stay. I wanted new friends and my new babysitter brought me here to try and make some. She has to watch me cause Mom needs to interview for a job and I thought he wanted to be my friend but he just pushed me into the dirt and said I was lame. I don’t know what that means but it doesn’t sound good. I don’t want to be lame.”

 

Genim and Derek looked to where the boy was pointing and Derek barely held in his growl of displeasure. Genim just shook his head. “That’s Jackson. Don’t listen to anything he says. He’s a jerk.”

 

“Stiles!”

 

“What? Daddy says mean people are jerks.”

 

Derek sighed a sound that was clearly older than his years. “That wasn’t for your ears.”

 

Genim frowned. “But isn’t it true?”

 

Derek let out a little smile. “Yes Genim, it’s true.”

 

Genim swung his eyes back to the other boy. “So what’s your name?”

 

The other boy looked back and forth between the boy his age and the older one who didn’t let go of the younger one. He shook his head as if trying to follow their conversation but not completely able to. “Uh, my name is Scott. And you’re Derek and…and…Hymen?”

 

Derek burst out laughing and nearly doubled over in his exuberance. Genim looked back and forth between Scott and Derek, not sure what was so funny about their new friend mispronouncing his name. Everyone did it. It was a simple name yet everyone seemed to want to make it more complicated than it was.

 

“No. It’s Genim.” He pronounced it slowly for Scott but Scott kept seeming to trip up on the syllables.

 

They stayed and talked with Scott until it was clear that Scott’s babysitter had disappeared. Then they used Scott’s descriptions of his new house to get him home. There they found his panicked mother along with a crying teenager, the recently elected Sheriff Stilinski, Safira, Aurora and Navarr.  Apparently Scott’s new baby-sitter had become side-tracked with meeting her boyfriend in the park and lost Scott. She called Scott’s mother and his mom had panicked. She called the Sheriff who in turn brought his wife for comfort and the local Alpha Sentinel and her Guide for helping to find the lost boy.

 

Safira smiled when the three boys walked in and patted Melissa McCall’s hand. “See? I told you your son would be back home safe and sound soon.”

 

Scott rushed to hug his Mom and squeezed her tightly; as tightly as a five year old could anyway. “I lost Wendy Mom but Derek and Hymen found me and they're my friends now so I don’t have to care that Jackson’s a jerk.”

 

Melissa’s eyes widened but hugged her son tight as she wept with relief.

 

Jacob and Navarr on the other hand looked a bit disturbed about Scott’s pronunciation of Genim’s name while Safira and Aurora couldn’t hide their amusement.

 

Safira smiled at Scott while addressing Melissa. “My son’s name is Genim. Scott is clearly having a difficult time pronouncing it though.”

 

Genim looked at his mother. “Mom, what’s Hymen mean? Derek couldn’t stop laughing.”

 

Jacob heaved a deep breath and muttered, “Thank goodness Peter had to stay with the girls.”

 

Young Safira smiled at her son but before Stiles could watch her response the scene began to change in front of him again. His mother pumped his hand to get his attention back to her.

 

“I’ll spare you the next part. Needless to say you didn’t want to be called Genim anymore. Especially since your new best friend couldn’t even pronounce it. And I wouldn’t let your father call you G because that’s not a name.”

 

“How’d I get to Stiles then? I’ve never really thought about it since it’s just always been but now that I try to think of it there’s that feeling again. Derek was there when I got that nickname wasn’t he?”

 

Safira nodded at her son. “Yes. Scott was also having a problem with our last name whenever he tried to address your father or I and one of the attempts came out Mrs. Stilesinski. Derek said, ‘What about that?’ and you lit up like you could read his mind. You jumped up and said, ‘Yeah, I like that. Stiles. My name is Stiles.’ “

 

Before Stiles could respond a roar rent through the air. Stiles’ head whipped to the scene in front of him and he saw the ten year old version of Derek clawing at the earth in the woods behind the Hale house. His eyes were red and glassy.

 

Stiles could hear the growl coming from Derek’s chest as he snarled out, “My Guide.”

 

“Derek-“

 

“Not his. Mine!”

 

The younger version of his mother knelt close to Derek but not within range if he were to claw more than just the ground, even though she had faith that he wouldn’t ever hurt her. “Derek, Scott isn’t looking for a Guide. He’s looking for a friend.”

 

Derek growled out, “He will be.”

 

Young Safira frowned. “He will be? You mean Scott will come online as a Sentinel?”

 

“Yes.” Derek looked at Young Safira sharply and barked out, “Don’t you sense it?”

 

Safira frowned even more. “No. No I can’t.”

 

Derek walked on his knees to get closer to Young Safira and sniffed at her closely. “Your scent it off.”

 

Stiles inhaled sharply. He knew what it meant when a Sentinel said that someone’s scent was off. He barely got out the, “No,” before the scene changed in front of them.

 

“Derek!” A seven year old Stiles burrowed deeper into his blanket covered bed as he unburied his face a tiny bit to call out.

 

“I’m here Stiles. Here’s your tea. Your Mom added some extra honey since your throat is ‘extra’ achy.” A twelve year old Derek approached Stiles’ bed and gently sat down next to the buried body of his young Guide. He handed the cup carefully to Stiles and watched as Stiles ventured far enough out of the blankets so that he could grasp the cup and drink almost half before handing it back to Derek.

 

Derek placed the cup on the nightstand before climbing further onto the bed and taking his sick Guide into his arms. Stiles snuggled up against Derek and just enjoyed being near such wonderful body heat. The shivers that had been inhabiting Stiles’ body abated for a bit.

 

“Derek? Why don’t you call Mom Mom? Or Mama like I call your Mom?  She’s gonna be your Mom too when we’re Bonded as Mates. And I know you love her and think of her as a Mom but you don’t-“

 

“She is like a Mom to me Stiles. And I do call her Mom too.” Derek frowned, wondering where this was coming from. After all, seven was a bit young to have such thoughts. Although his Stiles had always been inquisitive. He just wasn't making too much sense right now.

 

Stiles snuggled closer and yawned. “Yeah but when we’re out you don’t. I don’t mean when we’re at the store or the park or places like that but like when we were at the Center. You called her Mrs. Stilinski. Why?”

 

Derek sighed and held his Guide closer. “There are other Sentinels around the Center Stiles. I call her Mrs. Stilinski so that anyone around who hears and can sense my power doesn’t know how close I am to her so that if they decided to get to me they wouldn’t use her to do it. It’s harder with the ones who have the gifted sense of smell and can smell all our scents on each other but if they become too interested we’re just neighbors or my parents are friends with her or some such like that. Remember when our parents talked about the threat of people wanting to use my abilities for their own uses and using the ones I love to control me? I do it to protect her. To protect our families.”

 

Stiles nodded. “Is that why I’m never allowed around the other Sentinels? Mom says it’s too risky with how I smell.”

 

Derek stiffened in the bed. “You want to be around the other Sentinels?”

 

Stiles was quick to reassure his Sentinel. “No Derek. I don’t want to be around them. When I visit Mom at work though I always have to be very careful about where she’s at at the time and who else is there.”

 

Derek relaxed a bit and drew Stiles into his lap ignoring how sweaty and clammy his young Guide was. “Yes. My scent is permanently a part of you and though it’s not a claiming scent it is still obvious that I consider you mine and that could be a draw for those who want to use me. Everyone in town already knows I’d do anything to keep you safe. To keep you happy. It wouldn’t be hard for someone to figure out that you’d be the best way to get to me.”

 

Stiles frowned and looked up at Derek. “I’m sorry I’m your weakness.”

 

Derek barely held in the growl that wanted to escape his throat. He shook his head at his young companion. “No Stiles. No. I can’t believe-you’re seven. You shouldn’t have thoughts like that. You should be thinking of kid things. You-“

 

Stiles interrupted his agitated Sentinel. “Mom says I have an old soul. She says I was born more mature than most adults and that I shouldn’t be ashamed that I have both thoughts like other kids and thoughts that would be way over their heads.”

 

Derek smiled. “No Stiles. You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are. I can’t get over how lucky I am that I have you. You’re astonished by the most innocently wondrous things but also intelligent and mature enough to see what others cannot.”

 

Derek tightened his hold around Stiles and burrowed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. He sniffed for a few minutes, ignoring the sickly smell and just concentrating on the smell underneath, the true smell of his Stiles. “Everyone has a weakness Stiles. You are mine. But you’re also my strength. My reason to be as strong as I can be. My reason to be as smart as I can be. My reason to carry on no matter what.”

 

Stiles snorted. “I don’t think those are words that just every other twelve year old spouts either Derek.”

 

Derek chuckled. “We aren’t just any other people though are we?”

 

They cuddled in silence for a few minutes before Stiles spoke again. “Derek, I’m going to get better in a few days, once the sickness works its way through my system…but Mom isn’t going to get better is she? She’s just going to get worse. Isn’t she?”

 

Derek hugged Stiles closer. He took a few moments to think of how to best word his response. “She will probably get worse before she gets better. There’re many treatments for cancer Stiles. Some of them do some harm along with good. But she has us, she has our family. We’ll be here for her. We’ll be her reason to stay, to fight the cancer.”

 

Stiles is quiet a few more minutes before he shakily let out, “I don’t want her to die.”

 

Derek can smell the tears on Stiles face but lets Stiles bury his head against Derek’s chest to hide them. “I don’t want her to die either Stiles. That’s why we won’t let her.”

 

Stiles watched the two figures on the bed huddle together for comfort and support but couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his own eyes. He turned towards his mother and held her tight within his arms. He couldn’t stop crying and wouldn’t let her go as he let loose the words that couldn’t be held back any longer.

 

“I didn’t want you to die Mom. I didn’t want you to go. I needed you. WE needed you. You were supposed to fight. You were supposed to win. We were supposed to be a family and stay together and you were supposed to help me finish my training and be there for when Derek and I had our Bonding Ceremony and finally became True Mates and live our lives with us, be a part of them. You weren’t supposed to go.”

 

Stiles couldn’t hold back the wail that forced it’s way from his throat as his mother stroked his fuzzy head and held him tight.

 

“I didn’t want to go Genim. I didn’t want to leave. I did fight. I wanted to stay. I wanted to see the Guide you’d become. To see your father’s laugh lines grow deeper day after day.  To see you and Derek mated. To see my grandchildren which I know you’d give me eventually. To see Laura with her Sentinel and Navarr and Aurora with our grandchildren. I wanted to stay…but my body couldn’t take it. I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry.”

 

They grasped each other tightly until they heard a tinkling laugh. They both looked to see that they were back in Stiles’ bedroom. They saw that the younger version of Safira was seated in the rocking chair and looked both thin and pale but happy as she smiled at the boys seated on the floor at her feet.

 

“Tell us another story Mrs. S.” Scott was snuggled against her legs, looking up at her adoringly.

 

“Oh Scott.” She reached down and ruffled his hair. “I swear the older you get the more stories you want.”

 

Scott blushed. “I like your stories Mrs. S. The way you tell them, it’s like we’re there inside them. And they get more exciting as we get older. We’re only nine now. Just wait til we’re ten. I wonder what those stories will be like.”

 

Stiles smiled and snuggled deeper into Derek’s lap. His Mom was in remission but they weren’t sure how long it would last this time. But leave it to Scott to be optimistic and not think like that. Sometimes Stiles wished he could think more like that.

 

“Yeah Mom, tell us another story.” Derek hugged Stiles where he sat upon Derek’s lap. Derek knew how much Stiles loved him calling Safira ‘Mom’ when they were home.

 

Stiles smiled up at Derek and kissed him on the cheek before nodding at his Mom. “Please Mom.”

 

Laughing, Safira agreed. “How could I say no to my three wonderful boys? Growing up into such fine young men too.” She looked at Derek especially. “Okay. Which story would we like to hear now?”

 

Scott and Stiles both said at the same time, “The Guide who didn’t wait for her Sentinel.”

 

Safira smiled and began her tale.

 

But before Stiles himself could hear it, even though he could now remember it, the scene before them swirled into another one.

 

“Derek?”

 

Derek looked like that one picture Laura always showed Stiles of Derek before he went to the Institute so Stiles figured him to be seventeen. He was sitting in a graveyard. At night. In front of a headstone that had a dragonfly carved on top. It was clear that he was upset and had been crying.

 

Soft footsteps could be heard moving closer but Derek didn’t look up. If possible Derek pulled even deeper within himself as he didn’t acknowledge the voice that spoke to him.

 

“Derek? Are you okay?” Twelve year old Stiles looked worriedly at the teenager sitting before him. He bit his lip as he waited for Derek to respond to him. “Derek come on. Talk to me. We’re supposed to share everything. Please.”

 

Derek groaned but didn’t look up. When he spoke it was hard to determine whether he was speaking with Stiles or to himself. “I’m supposed to be strong. Able. Be a provider. Be your protector.”

 

Stiles stepped closer. “We’re supposed to be equals Derek. We’re supposed to be strong and able for each other. We’re supposed to provide for each other. Protect each other.”

 

“No Stiles.”

 

Stiles was about to open his mouth in protest when Derek’s next words stopped him.

 

“I’m not okay.”

 

Stiles got close enough that he was standing before Derek.

 

“I’m not okay. I could have lost you. They could have stolen you away. I could have…I could have LOST you.”

 

Stiles fell to his knees at the near roar of Derek’s last words. He was already shaking his head. “No Derek. No you wouldn’t have lost me. You would have never let them take me.”

 

“Stiles,” Derek breathed out. He stressed his next word. “ **I** could have hurt you. I went feral. When he hit you…I lost it. You were hurt and I whisked you away and I could have hurt you.”

 

Stiles was shaking his head with Derek’s first sentence. “No Derek. NO! You couldn’t have. You would never hurt me. I’m a part of you. Even feral you knew. You took care of me. You saved me and protected me and made sure no one could get to me. You would have never hurt me.”

 

Stiles lifted Derek’s chin to make sure he had Derek’s full attention on him. “You would never hurt me.”

 

Stiles leaned forward and placed a gentle and chaste, yet very determined, kiss upon Derek’s lips.

 

Derek sighed as he returned the kiss and then dragged Stiles into his arms and buried his nose into Stiles’ neck.

 

Stiles petted Derek’s hair and just kept repeating, “I’m yours and you’re mine,” as if it were their mantra.

 

“DEREK!!!” A scream tore through the air as the scene changed before them.

 

Derek was being ‘helped’ into a van by men in black uniforms as twelve year old Stiles was held back by his father and Navarr.

 

Jacob tried to help calm his son but his words didn’t seem to be helping. “Stiles. Stiles he has to go. He doesn’t have a choice. He needs to go to the Institute. He can’t stay with us anymore. But he’ll be back. Stiles please. Son he’ll be back.”

 

Navarr tried to calm both Stiles and Jacob as Jacob was almost just as upset as his son. Jacob hating Stiles experiencing so much pain and having another piece of his life torn away, especially so soon after losing his mother.

 

“DEREK! Please. Please don’t go. Please. I need you. Don’t leave me!”

 

A roar could be heard coming from inside the van. A gruff voice shouted, “Damn it! Tranq him! Get the drugs!”

 

Derek ripped away from the van, barely noticing the needle he ripped out of his neck as he made his way toward his upset Guide.

 

The men in their uniforms had surprised looks on their faces. One even whispered a stunned, “That should have knocked him out.”

 

They came back to themselves and tackled Derek before he could reach Stiles. They forcefully bound him in restraints and placed him in the van as gently as they could seeing as how he was fighting every step of the way.

 

Aurora Hale came out of the Stilinski home and hung up her phone. “I’ve called. Dr. Alan Deaton will meet you at the Institute to help with Derek.” She looked at Jacob and Navarr and continued. “Then he’ll be here to help with Stiles.”

 

Stiles didn’t pay attention to the scene changing before him of himself in an office which he knew would be Dr. Deaton’s. Instead, he fell to his knees as the rest of the memories came rushing back all at once. He didn’t need the glimpses anymore. They were all there. Memories of him and Derek. Memories of cookouts and campouts and vacations and snuggling and playing and crying and just doing everything under the sun together. Memories of Derek scent-marking him in front of Scott even though Scott didn’t know what he was doing or why. Memories of Derek taking care of him. Memories of Derek putting Jackson in his place that one time that Jackson just refused to keep his mouth shut about Guides and their instincts. Memories of Derek never leaving Stiles' side when the end was near for his Mom. Memories of the funeral. Memories of when Derek basically moved in. Memories of what happened after Derek left until Derek just went away completely. Everything came back.

 

Safira knelt next to her son. “Yes baby. That’s it. You can see now. You remember. I’ve waited so long for you to remember.”

 

Stiles cried out and reached a hand towards the vision that was no longer there; towards his mother who was fading away before his very eyes. “No! Mom…DEREK!!!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Derek and Stiles. Awake. Together. Again.


	7. Who Needs Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party will need to be postponed.   
> They need to get...reacquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a cliffy because otherwise this chapter would have just been way too long.

* * *

 

 

_Previously:_

_Scott’s head wrenched to the side so that he was looking straight at Stiles again. Derek roared and threw Scott down the stairs where Aurora helped to break his fall and get him standing again just in time to see Derek getting ready to leap. “Scott?! What did I say?”_

_“I’m sorry. I saw a movement and I couldn’t help myself. I swear I saw Stiles reaching out. I think he’s awake.”_

_Derek jumped down the stairs as Aurora pushed Scott back behind her. She now had to face off against her own son to make sure he didn’t do anything he would regret when he came back to himself and to them._

“No! Mom…DEREK!!!”

 

Derek stopped his advance on the mated Sentinel who smelled familiar and almost made him want to nuzzle and pack-bond with when he heard the cry of his mate, his unclaimed Guide. He could smell his Guide’s fear, sadness and anger and Derek couldn’t hold back his urge to comfort him. He snarled a warning at the gathering of others in the open foyer before turning around and racing up the stairs towards his Guide.

 

Derek cautiously walked the rest of the way towards his Guide. He fought the urge to just run and hold his Guide because he could still sense so much coming from him and he didn’t want to make it any worse. He HAD to care for his Guide, not distress him even more.

 

His young Guide was sitting up in the bed with the blanket clutched to him as tears were streaming down his face. Derek whined at the sight. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Derek stalked towards the bed and climbed up to sit against the headboard as he pulled his Guide into his arms and licked away the tears. His hands roamed all over his Guide’s body as he tried to comfort him with both touch and scent.

 

There were noises coming from the ones he left downstairs. Derek couldn’t be sure what they were but they didn’t sound threatening and they weren’t coming any closer. In fact, it sounded like they were moving outside. As he continued to nuzzle and to scent-mark his Guide he dialed up his sense of hearing. Two more had joined the others. Derek scented the air. Another Guide had joined them as well as another human. Both of whom smelled familiar but Derek couldn’t remember why.

 

His Guide made a distressed sound but then Derek felt his Guide’s hands on his body and he didn’t realize how much he needed and wanted them there until he had them. A deep rumble rose from his chest as he let out his contentment. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he had claimed his Guide but for now it was good to just be touching each other and mixing their scents together even more than Derek had done so earlier.

 

Tears were still falling from his Guide’s eyes but Derek couldn’t take care of them as his Guide was already doing that by nuzzling Derek’s neck and face. Derek could feel the wetness seep into his skin, marking him and causing him to clutch even tighter to the body of his Guide. The heat from their bare chests touching felt explosive as his Guide moved to straddle his lap instead of just being cradled there.

 

Derek could feel his Guide attempting to move his body so that it was in a more reclined position. He hesitated only momentarily before giving in to his Guide’s manipulations. He’d usually fight anyone who tried to force him to show his belly but this was his Guide. HIS. He wouldn’t hurt him. His True Guide would never hurt him. He wouldn’t…

 

Derek’s pain and sadness at memories trying to break through couldn’t be contained and he let out a harsh and emotion-filled roar. He could feel his Guide’s body atop his own and relished in the warmth and love as his roar ended in a whimper. He didn’t want to go back to that darkness where all he felt was pain, betrayal and loss. He wanted to stay here with his Guide and not go back to that darkness ever again.

 

In a blur of movement Derek had his Guide flipped on the bed beneath him. He searched the golden brown depths for any sign of hesitation before he proceeded to lose himself in learning his Guide’s adult body. His Guide had been a pup when he left but not anymore. Derek snuffled and licked and nipped and sucked his way across every bare inch of skin from his Guide’s hairline down to where his happy trail disappeared under his waistband.

 

His Guide had grown. Where was once a skinny, awkward pup now was a lean and firm handsome man. Anyone would want to claim such a fine specimen for their own. No one but Derek would though. His Guide was his to claim.

 

Derek could feel his Guide’s temperature rise as a nice flush of color spread across his body. The hint of red and pink made his Guide look delectable and Derek had to fight the instinct to put the claiming bite to him. It wasn’t time yet. If he did it too early it’d hurt his Guide and he’d die before he’d do that.

 

The scent of his Guide’s arousal also deepened as Derek made his way across his Guide’s body. By the time Derek had made his way down to his Guide’s happy trail it was all Derek could do not to rut against him. But it seemed as if his Guide was of the same mindset because he pulled Derek up until he could wrap his legs around Derek’s waist and attack Derek’s mouth with his own.

 

Derek knew he was having trouble controlling his wolf when his vision tinted red and his fangs refused to recede. Which was why he let his Guide kiss his lips but was hesitant to open up for the tongue that tempted him, no matter that the pressure on his fangs was uncomfortable. His Guide refused to be denied though and Derek growled his desire as his Guide’s tongue was suddenly there. In his mouth. Dueling with his own tongue for dominance. And the tongue didn’t just stop there but also whirled itself around first one fang and then the other.

 

Derek panted against his Guide’s mouth as he could feel his fang being sucked into said mouth with the tip of his Guide’s tongue playing with the underside, against the gum. Derek growled as he pressed his hips down against his Guide’s as the same treatment was given to the other fang. The urge to just keep going until he could paint his Guide with his semen was strong but his instinct to protect his Guide even stronger and if that meant letting his Guide control their pace then that was what he would do.

 

Except it seemed that his Guide didn’t want them to control themselves. The legs wrapped around his hips tightened and he groaned as he could feel his Guide’s hardness pressing against his own. The friction of their pants was both an added sensation and a hindrance that they needed to be rid of. Derek grunted as he continued to rut against his demanding Guide.

 

********

 

Aurora watched her son turn at Stiles’ call and breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. She never wanted to fight her own son. She was meant to protect him. To teach him. Not to fight against him to defend others.

 

Scott made a move to follow Derek and she growled quietly at him while grabbing his arm and pulling him outside, pushing Peter along the way. She looked to Navarr. “Jacob and Laura are almost here.”

 

Her mate nodded. “Deaton shouldn’t be too far behind. He left first but they were closer.”

 

Peter looked as if he was about to speak but turned when he heard the car in the driveway. His niece and their friendly Sheriff approached where they were gathered outside.

 

Laura rushed over. “Are they okay? What’s happening? I can feel so much and not all of it feels bad.”

 

Navarr hurried to calm his daughter. “Of course not all of it is bad. Laura, these are True Mates. They’ll work themselves out. We need to worry about outside interferences becoming hindrances to their bond being solidified.”

 

And the fact that Navarr was looking right at Scott wasn’t even a surprise. Scott would always mean well but he didn’t have the best of instincts. When it came to important situations, Scott’s want to protect and help his best friend would usually end up in some way harming Stiles or making Stiles feel bad. When it came to everyday situations though, Scott was the best best friend that Stiles could ever have hoped for. Besides his True Sentinel of course.

 

Jacob looked between Navarr, Peter and Aurora with a quick glance at a disgruntled Scott. “So what’s happening now? Where are they?”

 

Scott huffed. “They’re in his room. Stiles was sitting up in Derek’s bed. He was reaching out for us. But Derek wouldn’t let us near.  He needs help. Derek’s not himself and he went back up to Stiles after he attacked me and his mother.”

 

Aurora scoffed. “Scott, Derek didn’t attack me. He came at you because you were displaying signs of aggression and made a move towards his Guide after he warned you not to. But yes, he did go when Stiles called him. Stiles is awake.”

 

The relief in Aurora’s voice gave Jacob pause and made him wonder if there had been a question of whether Stiles would be waking up or not before they’d arrived. He’d have to make sure he questioned her later about that. Away from Laura who was already on the edge of a breakdown. Even Guides had their limits and after what she’d been through today and had learned about what had happened to her brother and the truth about memories from the past it was no wonder she would probably need a stiff drink and some chocolate.

 

They all turned to watch as Deaton’s car pulled up the driveway to join the others. Before any pleasantries could be made a roar ripped through the air. Scott tensed up and growled as he looked ready to storm the house. Aurora grabbed Scott once again and howled in reply to her son whose agony pierced through her like red hot spikes. Navarr and Laura held each other close as if they were using the other to remain upright. The fear, anger, despair and betrayal in that roar cut them deeply and all they wanted to do was heal their hurting family member. Peter frowned and reached out to hold onto his brother and niece. He didn’t know what had caused that roar to sound like that but he knew that they were feeling it and despite how he acts at times he’s very protective of his family and cares for them and would do anything for them. Jacob looked at the upper floor of the house and vowed to himself that no matter how long it took he would find a way for Derek to get justice for his occupational pack jurisdiction be damned.

 

Deaton was the only one to smile. “It appears that Guide Stilinski has already undertaken his role towards Alpha Sentinel Derek Hale.” He turned towards the others. “So who’s up for BBQ? I’m craving ribs.”

 

They all turned to look at Deaton. Peter raised his eyebrow at the question. “Pardon me?”

 

Aurora nodded. “Alan’s right. We won’t be having Stiles’ party tonight and they need time together. We can call the others and let them know the party’s been postponed and we could all go out for dinner before we check into a hotel. They’ll need their privacy. We’ll come back in the morning to check on them. What do you think Jacob?”

 

Scott interrupted. “But we can’t leave Stiles alone with Derek. He’s not in his right mind. Stiles doesn’t even know who he is. What if Derek-“

 

Aurora cut Scott off. “Stiles remembers Scott. Why do you think he called for Derek?”

 

Scott continued to argue. “He called for his Mom too but that doesn’t mean-“

 

“He called for his Mom? He called for Safira?”

 

Deaton turned towards Jacob. “I believe it was probably his mother who helped him retrieve his memories of Derek Sheriff Stilinski.”

 

Jacob nodded at Alan but didn’t say anything in response to him. Instead he answered Aurora’s question. “Well I think Aurora’s right. Let us let Derek and Stiles get…reacquainted while we all go get some BBQ and then you Hales can stay the night at my place. You know you can’t stand hotels Aurora and my place has all familiar scents since you’re there often anyway. It’s a second home for you. You know that. Safira would yell herself hoarse if she thought of you all staying at a hotel. Tomorrow we’ll come back and check on our boys and no one will tell Stiles that I had ribs and beer.”

 

No one mentioned the Sheriff’s hesitation when addressing just how Stiles and Derek would get reacquainted. Well, that was until Scott looked at everyone with that seemingly permanent confused look on his face.

 

“But Derek can’t even talk. How are he and Stiles supposed to get reacquainted? I know Stiles can talk a lot but not even he can carry the whole conversation when they’re supposed to be-“

 

Peter grabbed Scott’s arm and walked him to the car. “Scott, trust me my boy. Those two will have no problem with getting reacquainted. Derek is highly versed in the language of Stiles’ body.”

 

“Peter!” Navarr gave a warning call at his brother as he ushered his daughter back to the Sheriff’s car before climbing in with her. “We’ll meet you at the restaurant Aurora.”

 

Aurora nodded at her mate and husband as she entered her car after Peter and Scott, knowing Laura would need her father to help her center herself right now and also knowing that no matter how well adjusted the Sheriff seemed he would need them as well.

 

Scott let himself be led into the back seat of the car with Peter because he was too focused on Peter's words to realize how close he was. It didn't make sense. Stiles was twelve when Derek left at seventeen. That was too young to be...to get to know someone's body. And every time Derek came back he made sure not to get too close to Stiles. So how could he know Stiles' body? It didn't make sense. Unless he did some secret perving that no one knew about. But then-

 

"It's so cute that you're trying to figure this out." Scott didn't jump as Peter's words were whispered into his ear. And he didn't cringe as Peter breathed out, "Instincts Scott. All Derek has to do is follow his instincts with Stiles. Their bond is so strong and deeply connected that they don't need words."

 

Deaton just calmly reentered his car as he smirked at the house once more before driving back down the driveway, leading the way for the best ribs in the state.

 

********

 

Stiles was sitting up in a bed that seemed so eerily familiar now but yet still strange. He gripped the blanket tight to his bare chest as he couldn’t stop the tears from falling at the feeling of his Mom fading away and the memories of Derek resurfacing once again.

 

Derek had left him. Twice. Once when he was taken away to the Sentinel Institute and then again when Stiles forgot him to the darkness. How could he have done that? How could he have forgotten his Sentinel?

 

And what’s worse was that they let him. They let him forget Derek. They hid the memories away. Now he understood why they seemed to have so many photos of the others growing up but not many of Derek after the age of five-because he was in almost all of Derek’s. They hardly were ever separated so of course almost all the photos that Derek would consent to have taken would include him. Otherwise Derek was pretty much camera shy.

 

They even hid away the items with the strongest memories attached because as a Guide he would be able to touch them and sense the history. They took the book that Derek would read to him as a child and squirreled that away somewhere. They took the cup that he and Derek would share between them when it was time for hot cocoa and hid that away with the book probably. They stole his nightshirt that had belonged to Derek but was too big on Stiles when he was younger so he used it to sleep in.

 

They took so much and only now did he realize it. Only now that he could remember Derek and remember what they are to each other and how they had grown up together until…until Stiles was 12 years old and then everything changed.

 

He’s so lucky that he had fought them when they tried to take his stuffed black wolf from him. He remembers now that they tried, worried that because that was the strongest connection he had to Derek that it would be the one to hurt him the most but he hadn’t let them. He had clung to it with all the strength he had before Deaton had said to let him keep it because it seemed to comfort him more than bring him pain. Even without understanding why it meant so much to him, Stiles had clung to the wolf and protected it like his life depended on it.

 

And now he knew why. It was the last thing that Derek had gotten for him before Derek was taken from him. It was a symbol of their connection. Derek had told him that no matter where Derek had to go that their spirit animals would always be entwined and that his wolf would always be with Stiles no matter what. So of course Stiles would instinctually keep that last piece of their connection close to him even if he didn’t understand why he needed it near him so badly. Even now it still was back on his bed at home where he left it after he woke up and cuddled with it for a bit this morning. That was one memory that they weren’t able to take from him.

 

But what was worse than hiding the memories away was that they hid Derek away too. Stiles knew that Sentinels were allowed home visits specific times of the year and the fact that not once did he ever see Derek doesn’t alter the fact that now he knows that he sensed Derek. That explained all the times he would be in such pain and would be so sad without even understanding why, knowing that it wasn’t because of his mother but not knowing any other reason for such feelings. Now he understood it was because they kept him from his Sentinel. They allowed Derek to come home and to be near him but knowing that he couldn’t ever approach his Guide because if he did it may harm Stiles’ psyche.

 

Those bastards. He doesn’t care that they did it for his own good. He’ll be understanding about it later. Right now he was mad. Mad and sad and he needed his Sentinel. So when Derek came in and it seemed as if he was hesitant it made Stiles so angry he cried some more. His Sentinel was so worried about hurting him when he should be concerned about claiming him. Damn it!

 

Derek let out a whine and then he was finally climbing into the bed with Stiles and pulling Stiles onto his lap. Stiles held in the shudder of sensation as Derek licked away his tears and allowed his hands to roam all over Stiles’ body. Stiles knew that Derek was placing his scent all over his Guide’s body and Stiles reveled in it. He wanted Derek’s scent on him; he needed Derek’s scent on him. A clear sign that this Guide was not up for grabs and if Stiles had his way he’d be officially claimed soon as well.

 

Stiles sighed as Derek continued to nuzzle and scent-mark him but then frowned when Derek seemed to be focused a bit on something else. Stiles whined in distress at the lack of focus but then remembered that he himself had two hands as well and he let those hands travel all over his Sentinel’s firm and utterly delicious torso.

 

He smiled at the sound that rose from Derek’s chest and felt a few tears of happiness fall from his eyes as well. Stiles didn’t waste any time before he was rubbing his face against Derek’s neck and face, allowing his tears to mark Derek as his. Stiles needed to be closer to Derek and climbed atop so that he was straddled on Derek’s lap instead of just sitting there. He pressed his bare chest against Derek’s and it felt so right.

 

Stiles began pressing against Derek, encouraging him to lie back even more so that he was lounged against the bed. He smiled minutely when Derek hesitated just barely before giving in. He knew what it meant for a Sentinel with a wolf spirit animal to bare his belly.

 

That happiness didn’t last long though when a haunted look entered Derek’s eyes and he suddenly let out this agonized roar. Stiles pressed his body tighter against Derek’s and just held on to him as he tried to keep Derek in the present with him and not lose him to the past. Stiles promised himself that he would find out what happened to his Sentinel and help him in any way that Derek needed. For now though he willed Derek to feel all the love Stiles had for him and hoped it was flooding their connection as they lay there together.

 

As the roar turned into a whimper Stiles felt Derek’s body tense. Then he was flipped over onto his back with Derek atop him. He could see that Derek was searching him for a reason why he should stop but Stiles wasn’t going to give him one. He wanted this. He needed this. He wasn’t ever going to let Derek go again. He couldn’t go through losing him again. It WASN’T going to happen again!

 

Stiles tried to contain himself but couldn’t hold back the whimpers and moans and breathless gasps that left him as Derek traversed his body with snuffles, licks, nips and suction. Not an inch of bare skin was left untouched as Derek made his way from the hairline of Stiles’ head-seriously, his hairline was licked-to the place where his happy trail disappeared beneath the line of his waistband. And oh was it ever a happy trail. When Derek licked down the line that made Stiles' happy trail his erection throbbed even more insistently than it already was.

 

The intense look in Derek’s eyes as he looked over the bare portion of Stiles’ body made Stiles’ temperature rise. Stiles knew he was blushing and that his torso was not only covered by that but also by the numerous love marks that Derek had left on him, specifically around his moles. Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes and they seemed to be struggling between staying their lovely shade of greenish hazel and turning their alpha red.

 

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Derek and bringing him up for a kiss as he wrapped his legs tight around Derek’s waist once again. Stiles traced his tongue around the fullness of Derek’s lips before skating across their seam. Yet Derek seemed hesitant to open up for Stiles. That just wouldn't do. Stiles pressed more firmly up into Derek’s hips as he pushed his tongue forcefully into Derek’s mouth. The growl from Derek encouraged Stiles even further as he pressed his tongue against Derek’s and began the duel for dominance.

 

One of Derek’s fangs touched the side of Stiles’ tongue and he couldn’t stop himself from swirling his tongue around first one and then the other fang. He could feel Derek panting into his open mouth and knew he had discovered a delightful surprise. Stiles sucked the fang into his mouth and rubbed his tongue against the gum line behind. Stiles held in a laugh as Derek growled and pressed him more firmly down into the bed as he showered the other fang with the same attention as the first.

 

Stiles tightened his hips even more as he rutted in time with his Sentinel and Derek took his turn to plunge his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and explore its depths. Stiles loved the friction they had going but hated that they both still had their pants on. He wanted them gone. He wanted flesh on flesh. He wanted to feel Derek’s hardness against his own. He wanted to take his Sentinel into his mouth and taste him for the first time. He wanted…

 

Everything.

 

He wanted to be claimed.

 

And he wanted for his Sentinel to never leave him again.

 

Determined and on a mission, Stiles shoved Derek up and out of his mouth. He ignored the whine/growl that came from Derek’s throat and just reached down to tug at Derek’s pants. “Off. NOW!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everyone was so worried about Derek taking advantage of Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving this a chance.


End file.
